Life is Short and Caleb Knight is Cute
by hannahisnotarealperson
Summary: A new doctor comes out of nowhere, helps Cal and Ethan for no other reason than she can. But then she disappears and Cal is desperate to find her. Cal/OC and a bit of Ethan/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan groaned, his eyes closing against the pain. Blood was splattered across his forehead.

"All of this to get out of some public speaking." Cal said, slightly shakily. Ethan opened his mouth, breath coming out rough and painful as he tried to speak.

"Don't try to speak." Cal reminded him, searching for his injuries. His hands lightly probed the sides of Ethan's pale chest. Ethan's arms shot up, and grabbed Cal's biceps, trying to weakly push him away. Cal moved his hands away, turning his hand to Robyn and voicing his diagnostic.

"Let's get an urgent x-Ray before we even think about a CT."

Cal stood back to let the nurses wheel Ethan away. His fear and worry for his little brother came flooding to his face. Cal's troubled eyes didn't leave Ethan for a second as he was pulled away.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a rush of movement caught Cal's eye. Ethan was being swiftly wheeled into an empty room. Cal's eyes widened.<p>

"What happened?" He demanded, rushing after his brother. Connie quickly examined the blond doctor lying on the bed in front of her, barely even hindered by the brace on her wrist. Cal barely even heard what she was saying, but the impact of her tone hit him hard. Ethan was not okay. Connie looked across Ethan to Cal.

"We need to do a pericardiocentesis right away." She exhaled sharply. "I can't risk it with my wrist, you're going to have to do it."

Cal stepped back slightly. Connie looked across at him.

"Cal?" She asked concerned. Cal shook himself out of his trance.

"Um, yeah." He breathed. "I'm, eh, going to need a..." He rattled off a list of medical equipment, Connie correcting him when he named the wrong size gauge.

* * *

><p>Needle in shaking hands, Cal stepped up to the bed.<p>

"45 degree angle." Connie reminded him. Cal nodded, holding back tears. Her slim fingers tapped near the centre of Ethan's chest. "Do it about here."

Cal lined the silver point up the mark that Connie had pointed out. Then he looked at Ethan's unconscious face and it was too much. He couldn't do it, not to Ethan. He dropped the needle back into the tray and backed off. A wavering hand covered his mouth and he looked hopelessly at his baby brother. The machine connected to Ethan changed it's tune to something much more urgent. Connie looked at Cal, gentle urgency tugging through her voice.

"If we don't do this now, we may lose him, okay?"

Cal nodded, and breathed out heavily. His hands were shaking even more horrifically than before as he picked the needle up once more. As he aligned it to the spot, a pair of soft, feminine hands glided over his, steadying them. They gently pulled back the plunger and Cal turned to the young doctor in surprise. He couldn't see much more than the black curls swept up into a hasty bun. She lifted her hands and head, and looked into Cal's eyes with her own startling green ones. She turned away, disappearing before Connie had even finished speaking.

"Just leave it there a moment," she looked across at Lofty. "We need a pericardial drain."

Cal did as she said, but now that his brother was out of danger, his mind was torn between Ethan and the mysterious doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal stepped out of the private room, still wondering what the hell was in that bag. He glanced around the corridor, hoping to snatch a glimpse of those wild, black curls and glowing green eyes. No such features emerged from the crowd, solely comprised of the usual suspects. Caleb grabbed Lofty's arm as he passed.

"Hey, um. You wouldn't happen to know the name of the doctor from Resus?" He asked, typically his Caleb Knight self. Lofty frowned at him.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. Cal shrugged, off-handedly. Lofty shook his head disbelievingly.

"No. I don't." He replied, eyes narrowed. "Though, to be fair, even if I did know I probably wouldn't tell you."

Then Lofty hurried away. Cal sighed, running a hand through his short, blonde hair. He glanced around and moved off back towards reception.

* * *

><p>Ethan looked around, one arm in the white shirt sleeve, as the door cracked open slightly.<p>

"Do you mind?" The unfamiliar face queried. "Sorry."

"Oh, no. It's fine." Ethan, ever polite, replied. The young doctor slid inside, shutting the door behind her quickly.

"Thank God." She breathed. Then her eyes narrowed. "Are you... Sneaking out of a hospital?"

Ethan looked away sheepishly. The Dark-haired doctor sniggered.

"Tut tut. You are supposed to be resting- and don't even bother trying to say you are fine. I helped with the pericardiocentesis yesterday." She replied teasingly. Ethan met her eye again.

"Care to inform me as to why you are hiding?" He retorted, equal amounts of friendliness in his tone. Now it was her turn to look sheepish.

"I might have accidentally slapped Mrs Beecham and she was walking this way."

Ethan shook his head incredulously, pulling one arm into the suit jacket. The doctor moved over and helped him into it.

"Thanks... Sorry, I don't know you name." Ethan apologised, turning around to face her.

"Lucienne Carter." She grinned. "But, please, Lucie."

"Ethan Hardy."

Lucie grinned even wider.

"I'll tell you what, Ethan Hardy, if you don't tell Mrs Beecham I'm hiding from her, or where I am if she asks, And I will help you sneak out of here."

She held out her hand, eyebrow raised curiously.

* * *

><p>Lucie cradled the cardboard cup of tea in her hands. She almost dropped it in surprise, when she turned around the corner and walked straight into Cal. He winced slightly as some of the hot liquid splashed on to his chest.<p>

"Oh! Shit! Sorry!" Lucie swore. Cal brushed a hand over the damp patch.

"It's fine." He winced. He looked up from his sodden scrubs, and paused. "Oh. It's you."

Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Ta dah?" She replied questioningly.

"From Resus." Cal clarified. Lucie's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Yeah, hi." She smiled. "Caleb wasn't it?"

"Cal." He corrected. "I didn't catch your name...?" He trailed off with a smile.

"Lucie Carter." She quickly filled in. They fell into an awkward silence. Ethan saved them as he stumbled through the double doors. Cal breathed out in relief at the sight of his brother, then Ethan half collapsed. He pressed his hand into the wall to keep himself upright. Within an instant Lucie was throwing her tea down on to the counter, and she and Caleb rushed over to Ethan's side. Lily hovered around behind them, worry etching her face as she fussed over the blond, spectacled doctor. Lucie and Cal each supported an elbow and guided him back to his room, Cal and Lily lecturing him the entire way about how stupid and ridiculous he'd been. Ethan turned to the side and whispered, barely more than a breath.

"Thank you." To Lucie.

Lucie squeezed his elbow to let him know she'd heard.

**AN. Hello! I've only recently started watching Casualty (but to be fair, my dear friend lizzybethxox forced me to watch about 15 in one day- not that I was complaining.) so bare with me if I get some stuff wrong! However, I am very, VERY excitable at the fact that I got three followers overnight! So thank you to CBloom2, Jinxy13112 and charlibear13. You guys are awesome! Please (in one case continue) to review this! I'm going to be excessively annoying and refuse to post the next chapter until I get... 4 reviews. (Is that reasonable?)  
><strong>**Hannah the Hobbit! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucie covered her mouth to hold in the snigger that threatened to erupt.

"Really?" She giggled. Max grinned.

"Oh, yeah." He confirmed. "And the mother."

Lucie burst out into hysterics, which only worsened as Cal rounded the corner. He frowned at her, confused, he stopped jingling the keys in his hands.

"Something funny?" He asked. Lucie grinned.

"You do not disappoint your reputation." She winked, before sidling away. Max stared after the sauntering doctor.

"You two are as bad as each other." He rolled his eyes. Cal ignored him and continued past the desk, following Lucie down the corridor. He smiled at the back of the doctor. Then he burst through the doors of Ethan's room. He held the keys lightly in his hands.

"I got the keys to your new crib." He grinned. Ethan looked pointedly at him.

"No, you are not taking some random girl back to my new flat." He rebuked. Cal opened his mouth slyly.

"What if she's not so random?" He asked.

"That's even worse!" Ethan exclaimed. Cal held up his hands.

"Anyway, I wasn't going to! I moved all your stuff, except a few bits and pieces."

* * *

><p>Cal smiled, very proud of himself. Lucie frowned at him.<p>

"You are looking very conceited there." She said, slightly suspiciously. Cal beamed at her.

"I've just discovered the mysterious virus." He grinned. Lucie shook her head, friendly teasing.

"You mean Ethan discovered it, and you're taking the claim." She smiled sassily. "Yeah, you really are that see-through."

Cal stuck his tongue out immaturely. Lucie bopped him on the nose.

"Behave." She teased. Connie raised an eyebrow, still holding the phone to her ear. Lucie looked away, humbled. She glanced at the paper work in her hands. Sighing, she turned to Cal.

"Swapsies?" She offered hopefully.

Cal frowned at it.

"A cannabis overdose?" He asked. Lucie tapped the patient information.

"Ah." Cal sighed. Lucie smiled sarcastically.

"I thought children were supposed be to delightful little angels, not the devil spawn." She replied, carefully taking the file back and walking off towards the cubicle.

* * *

><p>Lucie emerged from the cubicle ten minutes. Sick was splattered across her cheek and all down her blue-green uniform. Ethan hobbled out the room, leaning slightly on his brother. Cal nudged him, and nodded towards the sick-stained doctor. Lucie walked passed him and pointed warningly.<p>

"Don't. Say. A word." She snapped. Cal raised an eyebrow.

"Touch-y." He grinned at Lucie. She glowered at him.

"Try having your sister projectile vomit on you." She retorted.

"That was your SISTER?" Ethan said surprised. "But, she's so..."

"Slutty? Young? Drug-addled?" Lucie offered sardonically. She hurried off to the toilets before Ethan could reply.

* * *

><p>Ethan opened the door to the taxi. He climbed in and waited for Cal to enter. He leaned out the taxi door and followed Cal's gaze. He looked at Lucie, emerging out the door, tugging on her coat. She looked around, her eyes falling on Cal, stood still holding the door. Ethan rolled his eyes and leaned back into the taxi.<p>

"Have you nabbed the last one?" She called to Cal.

"'Fraid so." He replied guiltily. "Where are you headed? Might be our way."

Lucie had closed the gap between them.

"I'm fine. I'll walk home." She smiled. She walked slowly across the parking lot.

"You sure?" Ethan called. Lucie waved him away, without looking around.

"I'm good!" She called. Then Lucie turned her face slightly to the side, she muttered to Max leaning against the wall.

"You dare tell him I've forgotten the name of the street."

**Hi! For the second time today. Unfortunately my awful attempt at buying myself some time has failed, as four of you have reviewed- and I didn't even bribe you! So thank you to Guest and everyone mentioned last time. You guys are brilliant!  
>Don't expect another chapter today, I'll try for one tomorrow, but I'm not sure if it'll happen.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey again. So dispite the horrendously evil fact of my coach making me rowing for thirty minutes, even though we did two twenty minutes yesterday, I am still alive... Ish. And I have a beautiful new chapter for you guys! Please review, follow and favourite if you like it. And if you don't, still review and tell me what I'm doing wrong! **

**Hannah xx**

"Everyone?" Connie called for attention. The cluster of doctors and nurses milling around looked up and shuffled closer. Lucie pushed herself off the wall and stood next to Ethan. "The more observant amongst you will have noticed that Dr Hanna has joined us again." Zoe smiled at the gathered crowd as Connie continued;

"I'm sure she will once more prove to be a invaluable asset to this department, so I'm sure you all join me in welcoming her back. In addition to Dr Hanna, we also have a new doctor joining our ranks. Dr Lucienne-"

"LUCIE!" Lucie interrupted irritably.

"Carter." Connie finished, giving her a warning glare. "Either of you like to say a few words?"

Lucie gestured to Zoe for her to speak. Zoe smiled appreciatively at her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucie handed over the loose coins to Honey.

"Here's your tea, Lola." Honey handed over the white paper cup. Lucie took it warily.

"Lucie." She corrected. Honey merely smiled patronisingly. Lucie sipped her tea as Zoe placed her order.

"Oh no it doesn't, babes. I've done a course." She heard Honey say condescendingly. Lucie rolled her eyes to the tea.

"Well, could you put a splash of milk in, and an extra shot?" Zoe asked politely.

"Ooh. Three shots. You must be Hannah."

"Zoe Hanna." Zoe corrected, but Honey failed to pay attention.

"I've heard all about you, Hannah." She informed Zoe as she handed over the cup. Lucie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't bother, it's been three days and she's still calling me 'Lola'." Lucie murmured. Zoe smiled warmly at her. They walked out of the shop together.

"First day back, eh? How's it going?" Lucie asked. Zoe laughed.

"A bit surreal to be honest. Though probably better than yours." She smiled.

"Tell me about it. I keep getting lost." Lucie smiled back. Zoe's eye caught the green paramedic uniform and she excused herself, leaving a parting exchange of; "If you need anything, I'm here."

Lucie's smile dropped as Zoe walked away, she stared around uncertainly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Lucie smiled at the young boy on the bed as he mother came rushing over.

"What happened?" She stroked his forehead, searching for any signs of pain on his face. Elliot turned away from her. Lucie smiled from where she was crouched to look at the cut on his leg.

"He came off his bike." Lucie explained.

"What were you doing on your bike?" His mother cooed. Elliot brushed away her hand.

"Mum." He moaned. "You're fussing."

"I'm Dr Carter." Lucie introduced. Cal passed, and glimpsed the cut on Elliot's leg.

"Ooh. That looks sore." He sympathised, bending down to look, oblivious to Lucie's death glare. Cal glanced up at Lucie. "It's pretty deep."

Lucie grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him upright.

"Yes, thank you for your input." She drawled, heavily hinting for him to leave.

"It'll need stitches." He muttered to her out the corner of his mouth.

"Go away!" Lucie groaned, pushing him away. She turned back to Elliot's mother.

"I'm sorry about him." She apologised, trying to keep her voice neutral. "Dr Knight is more of a hindrance than a help. Where was I? Oh yes, I'm Lucie, and that's Robyn."

Robyn smiled at Elliot and his mother. The mother didn't return it, in fact, she looked distinctly worried.

"Did he say stitches?"

Lucie ground her teeth in irritation.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You arse!" Lucie snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of doing my job, WITHOUT you interfering."

Cal looked taken aback.

"I'm just trying to-" he began, an apologetic tone to his tone.

"- well don't, try to! Some of us, actually passed our first years of medical school- the first time!" She spat. "I'm just as qualified as you, I'm just as experienced as you. Just because I'm new here, you don't need to be a condescending prat."

Ethan had stopped clicking his pen. He and Honey watched, amused, as Cal held up his hands in surrender, apologising profusely. Lucie stormed away, fury trailing in her wake. Cal sidled up to Ethan.

"She's hot when she's angry." He said slyly. Lucie strode back down the corridor.

"A)" She slapped him. "Don't talk about a pissed off girl when she's still within earshot." She strode away.

"What's B)?" Cal called.

"WHICH DIRECTION DID I COME FROM? THERE ARE TOO MANY CORRIDORS IN THIS PLACE!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am in an unreasonably good mood, and thought that considering this chapter is pathetically short (don't worry, the next one is about 800 words to make up for it) that I would post two in one day. I really hope you guys are enjoying them; the next chapter is going up soon- hopefully tomorrow! Oh and, if anyone can think of a better title, pleeaasseeee let me know, I'll tell you what it's changing to next time!**

**Hannah!**

Much later, when Lucie had calmed down and Elliot had been discharged, Ethan and Lily sat on the blue sofa, talking eagerly about a confusing case. Lucie pulled a small packet of tablets out of the cupboard.

"Bad day?" A voice behind her asked. Lucie shrieked and spun into Cal. She shrank back slightly.

"Yeah, look, Cal. Sorry. About earlier." She winced, looking at Cal's fat, bleeding lip and very red cheek still. "That looks like it hurts."

Cal shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've had worse." He smiled. Lucie smiled back weakly. She looked over at the couple on the couch.

"Ah, love is so cute. Especially when both participants believe it to be unrequited." She commented lightly, more to change the subject than anything else. Cal stepped closer to Lucie. She could feel the heat from his chest on her back as he replied.

"In English, would be nice." He teased. Lucie looked up at him.

"Is your vocabulary confined to under 100 words?" She laughed lightly.

"101, thank you very much!" Cal said, mock-offendedly.

"They are a cute couple." She reworded. Cal frowned.

"They aren't together."

"Sure they are. They just don't know it yet." Lucie grinned up at him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking my face hurts, and that I'm taking you home." He held up a hand as Lucie tried to protest. "Uh uh. No excuses. I owe you that much."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe you are my neighbour." Cal laughed, holding the door open for Lucie. She grinned back.<p>

"Technically, I'm your brother's neighbour." She retorted, a mischievous glint in her eye. Cal raised an eyebrow.

"We both know I'm not leaving anytime soon." He nudged her playfully. Lucie stopped half-way up the stairs. She turned to look at him, her right hand still resting gently on the bannister.

"Now I'm not sure. I don't think Ethan would really like you bringing girls back to his apartment." She teased. Cal pretended to think.

"Well, I'll just have to borrow yours." He grinned. Lucie pushed him away as they reached the third floor.

"Not a chance in hell." She grinned. She paused outside her door, key in hand. "See you tomorrow, Cal."

Just as the door was closing, Cal called.

"Wait!" The door slowly opened again. "I never thanked you for what you did. If you hadn't... I don't know what state Ethan would be in if you hadn't helped." He said softly.

"It's okay. I know what it's like, and I wished there had been someone there for me." She replied, equally soft. Then, she disappeared back inside her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is so late tonight, but I have just been social- oh my god right?- and at a halloween party. Woo! Literally just came back, so I thought, I'll post it now! Although, you will have to prepare for things to not get updated as quickly as school starts again on Monday! :(**

**Please review to humour the small one,**

**Hannah the Hobbit, (for all eternity a nerd and a geek.)**

A shoulder rammed into Lucie's lower back. The jolt sent her sprawling forwards. The file which had been in her hands seconds before, was momentarily suspended in midair, flew open, the papers fluttering loose. Lucie tumbled down the stairs, head slamming into the bannister. Her hand shot out to break her fall, but instead hit another, warm body. Lily, startled by the sudden force, slipped from the step. The two brothers glanced up at the sudden movement. Ethan recognised the dark, straight hair and immediately rushed over to help her up. Lucie groaned, lifting her head from the hard floor and slid her legs painfully off the trainee doctor.

"Oh, Lily." She mumbled, her head pounding. "Christ, I am so sorry."

Lily held up a hand, ignoring her apology. Cal bent down to Lucie's level as Ethan wrapped a arm comfortingly around Lily's waist, guiding her away. Lucie slowly levered herself off the step.

"Are you alright?" Cal asked, worriedly. Lucie nodded, every movement painful. She breathed in deeply, and yelped in agony.

"I'm fine."

"You clearly aren't." Cal reprimanded. He brush a stray curl from her head, and caught sight of a nasty graze on her forehead. He frowned. "You're bleeding. Come on, I'll take care of it."

Lucie let him help her up, and winced as his arm wrapped around hers. He paused, looking at a deep gash in her upper arm.

"Lucie."

She stopped, peering over her shoulder, and down the line of her slim arm.

"Crap." She groaned.

* * *

><p>"Most people fall down the stairs, they get a bruise or two," Cal said conversationally. "Not stitches and a broken rib."<p>

Lucie glanced up confusedly. Cal smiled.

"You aren't as good as you think at hiding pain." He teased. Lucie laughed weakly. Then she winced, holding her side with her free arm.

"You mean a bit like you." She retorted, painfully. Cal smiled, good natured.

"I mean exactly like me." He snipped the excess surgical thread. His smile widened. Lucie looked down her arm at his handiwork.

"Pretty good." She smiled. Cal's smile was warm and kind, like the sun breaking through the frosty air and warming even the coldest of hearts. Lucie felt herself drifting slowly towards him, in a haze of- no. She shouldn't. This was CALEB KNIGHT, she should know better. She turned away from him, but even though she scolded herself, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

* * *

><p>Lucie was trying really not to slap the twenty-something arsehole lying on the bed.<p>

"Look, sweetheart." The guy patronised. Lucie glowered at him.

"No, you look 'sweetheart'." She spat. "You've already pushed me down the stairs, so you can shut your mouth and let me inject you with this." She held up the small needle. The guy sat on the bed glowered at her, and Lucie threw the needle down.

"Mate, I have been trying to get you to just sit still for twenty seconds. We are very busy, just... Please?" She pleaded. The guy stuck up his middle finger. Lucie opened her mouth to snap, but her face blanched, bile rose in her throat and she covered her mouth.

"Excuse me." She hurried away.

* * *

><p>Lucie wiped her mouth on the back of her hand as she emerged from the toilets, and immediately ran into Cal. He blinked, looking down at her.<p>

"Hey, was that your patient? The one refusing the jab?" He asked. Lucie nodded, biting her lip. "I took care of him."

Lucie sighed.

"Thank you." She relaxed.

"He's a little shit, isn't he?" Cal joked. Lucie laughed. Then as she relaxed into the laugh, she couldn't stop. Cal joined in.

"Oh! Don't make me laugh, it hurts!" She giggled, clutching her side. Connie passed, and glowered at them both.

"Something funny here?" She snapped. "If you haven't noticed, we are busy here so, instead of," she waved at them both. "Whatever this is. Get back to work."

She strode off. Lucie's straight face broke as soon as Connie rounded the corner. Both of them burst into hysterics. Lucie's giggling abruptly stopped as she pushed back the door to the toilets open.

* * *

><p>Once she emerged, Cal peered at her worriedly.<p>

"You should go home." He scolded gently. Lucie shook her head.

"I'm fine. And anyway, Connie's right. It's really busy." She dismissed his concern gently. "I'm nearly done, my shifts over in half an hour."

Cal glanced at the watch adorning his wrist.

"So it is." He acknowledged. He thought for a second. "Come and find me when your done okay? I don't like the thought of you going home alone like this."

Lucie nodded. Cal briefly squeezed her shoulders before letting her walk away.

Lily matched pace with her and spoke in a low undertone.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Lucie looked across at her in surprise.

"Um.." She pointed down the corridor.

"No, with Doctor Knight." Lily corrected. "I know you've only been here a week, but you know him. You know what he is like." Lily paused before adding. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

She strode off down the corridor.

"What mistake was that?" Lucie called after.

"Mistake him for a human being with actual feelings." She retorted, not looking around.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hi guys. What's up? Do I sound weary, bored and in mild pain, because I kind of am! My brother, in his incompetence has landed himself in A&E for the second time this week, because he fell down the stairs on to me. The cruel irony. I got hurt more than he, but why should my parents give a damn, he's the one with the broken collar bone and now in A&E. I hope he's in agony. (Sorry. I'm a very bitter person.)  
>Anyhoo. I am proud to reveal that the new title for this spew of words that some of you seem to like is... (and trust me, I am SHIT at creating titles.)<br>'Life is short, and Caleb Knight is cute.'  
>(Yeah told you I'm bad, but I laughed. And got to reference Dr Who in a non-obvious fashion, because really, why would a casualty fanfic have dr who references?)<strong>

**Hannah the Hobbit. (Oh, yeah that's my twitter name ( hannahisnotmad) so feel free to follow me if you want to hear my strange ramblings!)  
>(I love you guys... except you Lizzybethx. I don't like you...which is why you are my best friend, obviously.)<strong>

Lucie turned, her door half open. She looked at Cal's receding back and tapped the door handle nervously. She pondered for a moment.

"Erm, Cal?"

Cal turned around quickly, hopeful.

"You wouldn't, I dunno, want to get a drink or something?" Lucie offered, not really expecting a positive answer. Cal thought for a second.

"Sounds great." He agreed. Lucie nodded into her apartment.

"Just let me get changed." She said, before disappearing into the flat.

Cal's words were slurring as he spoke, but Lucie still managed to get the gist of his intentions.

"Caleb Knight, you would have to get me a hell of a lot drunker to get me to sleep with you." She laughed, sipping from the glass in her hand.

"And why is that?" Cal asked, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"Because," Lucie leant across the table to look at him. "You are pigheaded, arrogant, and the sort of guy that would sleep with a girl for a dare."

Cal waved away her reasons, denying them strongly.

"I would not!"

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't sleep with Lily Chao for 40 quid?" Lucie raised an eyebrow. Cal frowned.

"Who told you about that?" He asked.

"Not important."

"No, really. Lucie, Who?" Cal pressed. Lucie shrugged.

"Ethan, I guess?" She said uncertainly.

"You asked my BROTHER?" Cal demanded.

"Well, yeah! He would know if it were true." She defended herself.

"You could have just asked me!" Cal snapped. Lucie snorted.

"Because you are well known for telling the truth!" She shook her head and stood up. "Wow, Cal. You have not only proved yourself to be an unbelievable lightweight, an arsehole who sleeps with people for dares, but also a jealous dickhead."

She pulled on the black leather jacket walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

* * *

><p>Lucie's elbow rested on the reception desk as she let her head slump into her hands. Noel looked across at her. Lucie<p>

tried to summon the energy to glare at him, but she couldn't seem to find any.

"Good morning?" Noel seemed to ask the statement, rather than say it.

"Is it?" Lucie groaned. "My head's killing me."

Noel grinned sneakily.

"So you'll be pleased to know, Mrs Beecham is on the warpath. And heading straight for you." He sat back down behind the desk as Lucie forced a pleasant demeanour on to her face.

"Dr Carter, do you have a minute?" Connie's voice insinuated there was only one correct answer.

"Nope, not even in the slightest but for fear of decapitation, for you Mrs Beecham? Anything." The oozing sarcasm most probably was going to come back to bite her, but frankly, Lucie couldn't care less.

"Drop the attitude." Connie warned, leading the way to her office.

"You are fully aware of the fact that you should not have continued your shift yesterday." Connie began.

"Why not, I was fine. I still am fine." Lucie interrupted.

"You had a minor concussion, working should not have been one of the things you were doing." Connie performed her usual disapproving frown. "However, that is not the main reason I called you in."

Lucie deflated slightly.

"Do enlighten me." She drawled. Connie's frown deepened.

"Dr Knight had to take care of one of your patients." She informed her. "The very same patient complained to Dr Knight of behaviour from you, that is completely unacceptable from hospital staff."

Lucie's head snapped up.

"Dr Knight?" She exclaimed. Connie waved her away.

"Lucie, I'm afraid if your behaviour does not change, I will have to issue you with a formal warning." She warned. Lucie didn't know where to look, her brain mostly focusing on the fact that Cal was talking about her to Connie. Bastard.

* * *

><p>Cal strode into the small coffee shop, and stopped abruptly.<p>

"Dr Carter." He greeted. Lucie inclined her head with a detached politeness, that was like a dagger to Cal's heart.

"Dr Knight." She replied stiffly. Honey peered at them curiously. Her mind whirred as Cal stepped closer to her,

"Look, about last night-" He began pathetically.

"I know, you were drunk, I was drunk. We didn't mean anything by it, so, forget about it." Lucie brushed off his hand. "Shit knows I'm trying to."

Honey handed her, her coffee as Cal stumbled for words.

"Here's your skinny latte Lola."

Lucie thanked her, too hungover, too pissed, too tired to correct her.

"Look, Lola-"

"Did you just fucking call me Lola?" Lucie spun around. Cal flinched. Lucie growled at him. "Rule number 37; Don't get a girl's name wrong."

She flaunted away, leaving Cal stuttering for an apology.

* * *

><p>Honey wobbled over to the reception desk.<p>

"What's going on between Lola and Cal?" She leaned on the counter, her arms jingling as the many bracelets jangled down them. Noel looked up at her;

"Who's Lola?" He frowned.

"She means Lucie." Louise said, condescendingly. Noel opened his mouth in understanding.

"Ah. What do you mean?" He slid his chair forwards, interest lighting up his face.

"I've got a bad vibe when they we-" she was rudely cut off as Max intervened.

"They've been ignoring each other all day, and they are both very hungover." He glared at Honey slightly. Honey didn't seem to notice.

"Then, just now. Cal was talking about something that happened between them last night." She said, secretively. Robyn, overhearing the last bit, moved closer.

"You don't think they slept together? I mean, hungover, avoiding each other, what," she nodded at Honey, "just said."

Max shrugged.

"Makes sense."

Louise shuffled the papers on her desk.

"Lucie doesn't seem like the type to do that though." She counteracted.

"Neither did Lily." Robyn, Max and Noel chorused.

"Neither did I, what exactly?" Lily asked coldly from behind Max. Worried glanced were exchanged as they all spun slowly to look at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I am back! Sorry for this being so late, but I'm a lazy bugger and left all my homework till today (shush. Not one of you will mention this to my mum) and so it had to get done before I posted this! **

**I beg of you guys, please review it and favourite and whatever! It means a lot! :)**

**Hannah the Hobbit!**

Lucie reread the same five sentences again, making little notes to the side of the paper. Her attempts at distracting herself from the drop-dead gorgeous, doctor stood not three feet away, were in vain. She twirled the pen between her fingers faster, and much more aggressively as Cal laughed at the young nurses pathetic flirting, only encouraging her. Lucie swallowed the rude, sarcastic remarks she so desperately wanted to throw at them. Instead she looked around, praying for something she could flee to. Her eyes fell on Lily, emerging from behind a blue curtain. She walked over to her, casual and nonchalantly.

"Hi." She chirped, false cheeriness in her voice. Lily glowered at her.

"Thank you, Dr Carter, for completely ignoring my advice." She snapped. Lucie blinked.

"What?" She blurted out. Lily spun around and hissed in a low undertone.

"I told you to be careful of Cal, and you ignore it. In fact, You do the exact opposite that very night."

Lucie stepped back in surprise.

"What the fuck?" She spat, her anger less directed at Lily, and more to the doctor she was getting closer to on her left. "I would not go near that... Bastard, with a ten foot pole, never mind sleep with it."

Lily's face softened.

"You might want to do something about the rumours then."

* * *

><p>Lucie saw Cal, slouching against a wall, alone. She stormed up to him.<p>

"I can't believe you." She snarled.

"You're one to talk." Cal retorted. Lucie's glare intensified.

"You were a complete arsehole last night, and then this morning?..." She shook her head disgusted, not even bothering to finish her train of thought.

Their glowering session was broken off sharply, as the double doors burst open. Cal and Lucie rushed to the girl being wheeled through. Lucie's heart was torn out of her chest as she recognised the face from all of her childhood memories. She burst through her sea of panic as Dixie informed Cal.

"We don't know anything about her."

"Sarah Louise Carter, 16, no major medical history, she was admitted here on a mild cocaine overdose." Lucie spoke dully, but quickly. Cal nodded, switching into his 'doctor mode'. They rushed into Resus, banging the doors wide open. Lucie stopped outside the door, unable to go any further.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" A voice shook Lucie out of her revive. She quickly wiped her eyes as she turned around.<p>

"Yes?" She forced a smile on to her face.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Hannah Middleton might be?" A tall, lanky dark haired teenage boy asked. Lucie wavered.

"Erm, if you would like to follow me, I will go find out." She said shakily. She wandered down the corridor and tried to hold back her tears. Robyn caught sight of her distraught expression and hurried over.

"You okay?" She fussed. Lucie nodded.

"Just taking... Sorry I didn't catch your name?"

"Joseph."

"In that case, just taking Joseph to find a Hannah Middleton." She smiled weakly. Robyn skilfully nudged Joseph to point towards on of the cubicles.

"Oh!" Joseph blurted out. "There, that's her." He rushed over to a blonde haired, dancer with her foot being prodded by Lily. Robyn looked worriedly at Lucie.

"What's wrong?" She asked motherly.

"A quiet ED, solely comprised of about four people... One of which is my sister in Resus." Lucie swallowed hard. Robyn's heart melted for the poor girl.

"You poor thing." She sighed. Lucie pointed back down the way she came.

"If you don't mind... I'm just gonna..." Lucie trailed, spinning back around and hurrying back to Resus.

* * *

><p>Cal emerged out of Resus, his face grim as Lucie sped towards him. Her heart plummeted as she saw the expression on her face.<p>

"She's gone. Isn't she?" Lucie gulped.

"I'm so sorry, Lucie." Cal looked mournfully at her. "We tried everything."

Lucie nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Cal's arm wrapped comfortingly around her shoulders, very briefly. Then he disappeared down the corridor. Nurses came and went, moving around the island that was Lucie. She stood still, looking distraught after Cal. Looking lost without him.

* * *

><p>Lucie was pretty much hugging the back of the blue couch. The material bunched up in her arms. Cal sat down lightly beside her. Even just having him there, staring into nothingness, helped. Both of them sat there, internally beating themselves up for what happened. For who they couldn't save. Her tears ripped ravages down her cheeks, hot, angry, guilty tears. She breathed in, and it came out again with a squeak and a whimper.<p>

"Lucie." Cal whispered. "I am so sorry." Lucie merely nodded. She slumped into him, unable to stay alone. Cal's arms wrapped tightly around her, her life jacket in the freezing waters. Lucie managed to calm her ragged, erratic breathing, and she squeezed Cal back.

"Thank you, for everything." She breathed. She gently pulled away from him, and looked sadly into his eyes. "And sorry, for everything." She smiled weakly. "But mostly this."

Her lips lightly brushed his cheek, pressing a delicate kiss on to them.

Cal was the one looking lost now as he suddenly mourned the loss of the black haired doctor. Now each one had lost the other, life became so much more unbearable again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Do you feel loved? Because I'm back, with yet another chapter. This is mostly because I am going to start being really shit with my updates, due to the horror that is tomorrow. I'm also doing this to distract from the fact that I will have to put up with some annoying brats on a daily basis for five out of seven days till the 13th of December!**

**So here you go! Sorry for the whinge!**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx (please be nice and review.) oh and lizzybethx? Reply goddammit!**

Cal paused in Ethan's kitchen, his hand wrapped around a beer in the fridge. He shushed Ethan as he wandered in, rebuking him for leaving yet more clothes on the bathroom floor. A single raised voice echoed through the apartment from out in the corridor.

"Oh, Rot in hell, Gemma!" A female, hysterical voice snapped. A thud sounded, like something had just been thrown down. Then a series of louder thumps on a rattling object. Cal frowned and opened the front door into the corridor. Lucie sat with her back to her door, her head in her hands.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, edging towards the girl. Lucie raised her head.

"No." She groaned. "Not really."

Cal held out a hand to help her up, Lucie took it lightly with a grateful smile.

"Come on," he smiled. "Sitting around in a corridor doesn't suit you."

Lucie gently punched his arm.

* * *

><p>Ethan frowned as Lucie followed Cal back in sheepishly.<p>

"Hi." She offered. "I'm invading your house until the locksmith gets here."

Ethan smiled.

"Make yourselves at home." He said, welcomingly. Lucie smiled.

"Oh, I will." She teased. Ethan laughed good natured. Lucie looked back across at him, and then to Cal.

"He thinks I'm joking." She said confidingly. Ethan rolled his eyes, and replied.

"I'll be in my room if Cal, is... Cal."

Lucie flopped on to the couch, Ethan wandered back into his room.

"Beer?" Cal offered. Lucie nodded.

She caught the can thrown at her, and snapped the tab. Cal jumped down next to her.

"Why did you apologise earlier?" He asked after a brief silence. Lucie looked pointedly to the underwear on the floor.

"Because, I didn't want you to think that I'm just doing it because of Sarah, and because, I don't know... It felt like I should." She smiled up at him. "Like you probably should clean your shit up."

"Difference being, I don't do it." Cal teased. Lucie laughed lightly.

"True." She relented. A slightly awkward silence fell over them. Lucie's fingers tapped out a rhythm on the aluminium can. As she raised it to her lips, Cal looked at her. He Really looked.

* * *

><p>He noticed her slender arms, their toned muscles. The way her hair curled around her neck in little strands, shining and wavy. Her green eyes with their flecks of gold and blue, looking around and seeing everything. Cal saw the curves beneath the reasonably loose t-shirt. The way she bit the left side of her lower lip when she was nervous, and how they paled from their usual naturally rose pink colour to nearly white. Her thick eyelashes, free from any mascara and still enviable.<p>

Cal had known she was attractive, but until this precise moment, he hadn't realised that she was beautiful.

* * *

><p>Lucie pushed Cal away. She didn't know what she'd been expecting when she came over here, but it hadn't been this. She wasn't expecting Cal to kiss her! Her eyes lifted to his guilty face, and she opened her mouth to ask what the hell he'd thought he was doing.<p>

"This is about as stupid as working with a concussion." She said instead. Even as she said the words, she was hit by a train load of 'want'. Now he'd actually made the first move, Lucie couldn't help but think just how much she wanted Cal.

"So you won't have a problem with it then." Cal smirked. Lucie rolled her eyes and soon was pressing her mouth back to his. Her fingers roamed every crevice of his muscular back, searched his broad shoulder. All the while, fireworks were exploding in her mouth, the faint taste of alcohol coating Cal's tongue. Lucie breathed heavily, looking up at the beautiful, blonde doctor above her through her thick lashes.

"Maybe not here." Cal panted. "Ethan might come out his room."

* * *

><p>Ethan turned around, cup of coffee in hand.<p>

"Good morning." Lucie greeted the shirtless doctor. Ethan jumped, coffee splashing everywhere.

"Lucie?" He spluttered. Lucie winked at him. "You're still here. And wearing my brothers shirt- oh." Understanding dawned on him as Lucie helped herself to a mug. She half turned to look at him.

"What can I say? The ED has taught me that life is short, and your brother is really cute." She teased. Ethan, suddenly self conscious, scuttled off to his bedroom, making excuses about getting dressed. Cal emerged, ruffle haired, from his room.

"So that's where you sneaked off to." He grinned. Lucie smiled as he moved closer. She raised herself on to tiptoe and kissed him.

"Ta dah." She breathed. Cal wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her back passionately. Ethan re-emerged, clothed and mildly disgusted. Cal passed him, saying.

"Told you it wouldn't be a _random_ girl."

Lucie threw a tea towel after him.

"You little shit!" She shrieked at his retreating back, but she was laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So, school unfortunately exists and means that I can't post as often as I would like to, and so that means I'll only be able to post on Saturdays or Sundays. But I will post every weekend if I can! So, ta dah!**

**Please review and follow and favourite! :)**

**Hannah **

The ED was a mess of football fans, clambering over the white waiting room chairs. Noise fuelled the testosterone crazed guys that overfilled the waiting room. Lucie glowered at them as they grabbed at each other. Robyn's shouts to restore the quiet and peace were lost amid the drunken jeers. As a hand tried to push Lucie back out of the way, she pushed the owner of it into a chair. Standing on one of the empty chairs, she screamed.

"Shut it!" Her voice echoed through out room. "Instead of being a bunch of arrogant pricks, like you have been to land yourself in this place, sit down, shut your mouth and let us do our jobs." The noise quietened slightly and some sat back in their seats.

"The shit do you know, bitch?" Someone sneered at her. Lucie rounded on the elderly man.

"Look, mate." She sneered the last word. "Your inability accept defeat and God Complex has ensued that my only day off it three fucking weeks, is spent here. Having to put up with people like *you*. So instead of showing a complete lack of respect to my coworkers, you can sit in that chair and wait quietly."

The man seemed stunned by the confidence in which Lucie spoke, or perhaps he was still trying to decipher her words. Lucie pushed him into his seat.

"Stay." She snapped, striding off. As she left the rowdy men to Robyn, she heard a flustered Rita rant to Robyn.

"I thought you were keeping them separate!"

"I'm trying!"

Lucie's shoulder brushed Tess' and they both asked simultaneously;

"Have you seen Cal?"

Tess sighed, mild irritation showing on her face.

"I'll take that to be a no."

* * *

><p>Rhys, a City fan with a bloodied nose turned to Robyn as she called for another supporter.<p>

"Oi! How come he gets seen before us? We've been waiting ages!" He demanded. Rita spun to Robyn.

"Yes, why are they still waiting?"

Robyn's eyes widened, she started to explain when Lucie placed her hand on Rita's shoulder.

"If you need him off your back, I can take him while I wait for this scan back." She offered. Rita and Robyn sighed, gratefulness easing their postures.

"Please." Rita practically begged. Lucie nodded once, picking up Rhys' paperwork and striding across to him.

"Alright, you, with me." She said, a very much no-nonsense tone edging her words. She led him to a cubicle, pushing him lightly on to the bed. She inspected his nose.

"I'm just gonna clean this for you. I think you might have just got away without a break." She spoke quickly, dabbing at his nose. Rhys flinched away as her fingers pressed gently down the ridge.

"Watch it! That hurt, you cow!" He sneered.

"Watch your mouth." Cal snapped as he passed the cubicle. Lucie looked up at Cal and smiled ever so slightly.

"Tess was looking for you." She relayed to Cal. Turning back to City fan on the bed. "Get out. It's not broken."

Rhys glowered at her, muttering 'bitch' under his breath. He stormed out, pushing Lucie backwards as he went.

"Dickhead." Lucie spat in a whisper.

* * *

><p>"Jed Maynard." The young lad sat next to the elderly man who'd given Lucie grief earlier (Mr Parker as it turned out, was a highly violent and offensive man.) stood up and walked towards Rita. Parker however strode in the opposite direction, snatching a boiling cup of coffee from the poor woman sat on the end. He passed Lucie, muttering 'bitch' as she eyed him suspiciously. Parker emptied the cup sideways on to Rhys.<p>

"Oh, that was hot, was it?" He leered. Rhys got up and rushed after him.

"Rhys!" His friend called after him.

"That's it!" Rhys yelled, tearing after Parker. Lucie groaned, looking up at Cal.

"Today is not going to end well." She mumbled to him.

* * *

><p>Lucie followed them down the corridors in a light jog. She looked exasperatedly at Mac as he stared after the troubled fiancée, (obviously not Mac's fiancée.). Both of them burst into a sprint after the three men. They caught up as Rhys grabbed something out of his jacket, throwing it to Parker.<p>

"Try this Parky!" He jeered. "It's even hotter!"

Smoke poured from the pyrotechnic flare. Nurses backed away, pulling their patients away from the metal canister, in the split second it was in the air. Matthew, the fiancée Mac had been rushing after, ran towards it, as if he couldn't stop.

Lofty realised his intension too late.

"Don't touch it!" He cried. Matthew threw himself down on to it as it exploded. A scream pierced the already alarm-filled air.

"Everybody out!" Lucie ordered, having to shout over the din of the screams, shouts and fire alarms. Lily pulled a stunned Parker away, calling after Ash. Mac slammed Rhys to the floor as he tried to sneak away. Lofty darted into a curtained off cubicle.

"Lofty!" Lucie screamed after him, but he'd already gone. Lily quickly grabbed a mask for the two of them.

"You get Ash, I'll get Lofty." Lucie speedily organised as she deftly hooked the mask over her exposed ears.

* * *

><p>Lofty had Stevo draped over his shoulders as Lucie hurried towards him. The fourteen year old was whimpering in agony, every now and again a word slipping out. Lofty was barely upright, as he stumbled forwards towards the trolley being wheeled into the thick smoke.<p>

"Was it just him?" Lucie demanded, helping Lofty lower Stevo on to the trolley. He nodded, a bout of coughing racking his body. Lucie grabbed a wheelchair, spinning it around to Lofty.

"Sit." She commanded, pushing him down into it. As soon as his feet were off the floor, she pressed her entire weight on to the handles and hurried him down through the white, opaque air.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued Some Time In The Near Future. (Why Am I Capitalising Each Word?)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**So, hello. Remembrance Sunday and all that stuffs. Frankly, French, Maths, Chemistry revision, the universe deciding my family should avoid bikes and a Remembrance service that had a very awkward encounter has made me highly worn out. So I thought, what the hell, I'll see if I can get some reviews by posting this 6 days early!**

**Seriously though, high maintenance (someone tell Middleton to go fuck himself) author, you should probably review! I sulk! (This is supposed to sound kinda lighthearted and cheery but it hasn't come across like that at all. I just sound kinda... Bitchy actually. Sorry bout that!)**

**Hannah the Hobbit (long live the midgets)**

The double doors to Resus banged open noisily as Lucie pushed Lofty through. She guided his chair into the corner, quickly grabbing the oxygen mask on the table and pressing it over his mouth. As she did so, she grabbed the nose-pinch of her own white mask, pulling it forwards. Her ears bent forwards to allow the elastic to ping off them.

"Just breathe evenly for me Lofty. That's it. Deep even breaths." She ordered, peering at him, internally diagnosing him. "You know the drill, anything changes, you need to shit, call me or knock over a table or something!"

Briony, the fiancée to Matthew, burst in followed swiftly by Mac.

"Where is he?" She insisted.

"Briony-"

"You should wait outside Briony." Tess said, sending a warning look to Mac.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him." Lucie comforted her. "Just let us do our job."

Briony hurried out, pushing past Mac.

"Stay with her." Tess advised Mac.

"What should I say?" Mac queried, in foreign territory. Tess shrugged.

"Who knows."

* * *

><p>Lily bent to Lofty's level.<p>

"You alright, Lofty?" Lucie called over her shoulder to him. Lily gave her an irritated look, before returning to analysing him as e wheezed.

"Just keep breathing. Nice and deeply." Lily said, concern lacing her tone. Lofty grabbed for the pen in her pocket. His fingers just brushed it and he tried again. Lucie, noting what he was trying to do, held out her clipboard. When Lofty had scribbled his message, Lily and Lucie exchanged worried look. The fire alarm finally stopped it's scream and Cal glanced up at the two women as Matthew went into respiratory distress.

"Lucie? Can I have a hand over here?" He asked. Lucie nodded, moving to the opposite bed as Lily rushed to give Charlie Lofty's message.

"We're not going to lose this one mate." Cal murmured. Lucie honestly didn't know if he was talking to her, Matthew or himself.

* * *

><p>"The burns ICU are clearing a bed." Cal informed Tess, putting down the internal phone.<p>

"Let's hope we can keep him stable that long." Lucie muttered, ever the optimist, looking at the chart uncertainly. She bit her lip, tugging on it worried.

"I'm sure I can help out with that." An American accent called confidently. Lucie's head and eyebrow raised in unison, instant dislike and mistrust settling in her stomach.

"I've been briefed on this case but I'd like a look at his burn chart and fluid regime." The American (I'm gonna call him Michael. I think that's his name.) insisted. Connie handed it to him, from its place on the rails around the bed. Lucie rolled her eyes, was he too incompetent to pick up a clipboard? Honestly. Disapproval sounded in Michael's voice as he spoke.

"I would have pushed more fluids than that." Lucie snorted quietly in derision. "Were you in charge of this operation?" He asked Cal, who answered affirmatively.

"Well I notice the eyes haven't been sealed." He said, lifting the white covering on Matthew's face.

"Have you paged the ophthalmologist?"

Lucie glared from behind Matthew's head.

"Yes." She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Of course!" Cal spoke at the same time as her, though slightly more politely. "But it was-"

"It would be helpful to know the extent of any corneal damage." Michael cut across. Lucie's glower intensified.

"We maintained the airway, so that he wouldn't die. That kind of is our priority." She seethed, whilst Connie calmly insisted.

"It was obvious the immediate problem was his airway."

Most of Lucie's sarcasm was lost under Connie's explanation, but that didn't stop the warning glare from Connie.

* * *

><p>Lucie's impression of Michael didn't improve, in fact if anything, it worsened. He seemed to be treating Cal like an infant, and completely ignored Lucie's presence, even though at the time being she was the only one actually helping Matthew. It took all of her self control to not slap the American.<p>

"You got him stable and you got him to me. That's at least given him a chance." Tess noticed Lucie's jaw tighten, her fist clench and her face turn away in annoyance.

"Arrogant... Twat. Thinks he bloody owns the place." Tess heard her mutter under her breath. Meanwhile, Cal and Michael had moved on to talking about something to do with silver paste.

"Yup. You want to come upstairs an observe?" Michael offered. Cal agreed, eagerly.

"What about you sweetheart?" He asked Lucie. She smiled tautly.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Did you just acknowledge my existence?" Sarcasm dripped from her words. "Unfortunately, despite it being my day off, someone has to attend to the patients out there." She paused at the door. "Oh and mate?" Michael turned to look at her. "Call me sweetheart again and I'll rip out your vocal chords to ensure it doesn't happen a third time."

The Resus door swung shut and Cal whistled in surprise.

"She seems like a piece of work." Michael commented.

"You wouldn't believe it." Cal replied.

"EARSHOT, CAL! RULE NUMBER ONE!"


	12. Chapter 12

**I have two tests next week, and two exams and possibly cross country on my birthday. That is all.**

**Oh and Rowing Coaches can be real douchebags, however certain males of my age, I would say rot in hell, but sweetie that's too good for you.**

**Hannah, who probably should be writing her English homework rather than fanfiction, the Hobbit**

Lucie was curled up in front of the TV, pressing the remote with increasing irritation. Cal grinned, she was not going to moving for quite a while. He slowly grabbed the basket he had hidden in the hall and made his way over to the fire escape. The window creaked slightly as he opened it, but luckily for him, at that moment Netflix finally started working. Opening music to one of Lucie's favourite TV shows started and she wriggled comfortably under the blanket. Cal darted back down the metal stairs, grabbing a couple of blankets off of her bed. Lucie didn't notice his little journeys up and down the metal staircase, until he sidled past her into the kitchen. The screen went dark, as the show changed scenes and she watched his reflection interestedly. As soon as he slid out the window for the third time, Lucie threw off the blankets and followed him up.

* * *

><p>Her footsteps were uncomfortably loud on the stairs. The cold metal was ridged and damp feeling, despite them being completely dry, under her bare feet. She stepped up on to the roof, and her hand flew off the railing and up to her mouth. Candles lit the bare concrete roof, a wicker picnic basket sat in the middle of a rug, two piles of blankets on each side. Cal looked up from the bottle of wine he'd just stolen from her fridge.<p>

"Oh my God." She breathed. Lucie looked at Cal, a smile on her face. "This better be for me, cos if it isn't, you know I'm not going to leave now right?"

Cal wandered over to her, sliding an arm around her waist.

"You," he tapped her on the nose. "Weren't supposed to come up yet."

Lucie smiled up at him.

"When do either of us ever do what we are told?" She teased. She raised herself on to tiptoes, and lightly pecked Cal on the lips. "This is amazing..." She trailed off, looking around in awe.

"Aren't you cold?" Cal laughed, looking at her pajama shorts and tank top.

"Absolutely freezing." She said lightly. "But this is totally worth free-" she paused as an arm wrapped a thick light blue blanket around her shoulders. "-zing. Who are you, and what have you done with Caleb Knight?"

Cal looked at her.

"Ha ha." He laughed sarcastically. Lucie turned to him, a mischievous smile curving her lips.

"No, seriously. Can this Cal stay forever?" She joked. Cal pressed his mouth to hers. Lucie gently bashed the back of his head.

"Oi, picnic? Hello?" She teased, as he pulled away from her, affronted.

* * *

><p>Lucie's head had been resting on his shoulder for quite some time. It wasn't until her breathing slowed and her head slid towards his lap that he realised she'd fallen asleep in the still November air. Cal smiled softly at the sweetly sleeping Doctor, and found himself unable to wake her. Instead, he scooped his arms underneath her ribs and lifted her gently into his strong arms. She curled into his chest, still fast asleep. Her head nestled cutely into her own chest, her face relaxed and yet a smile curved about her sleeping lips. Cal placed her gently into her own bed, gently pulling the covers off the heap at the end of the double bed over her. Lucie cuddled up under the thick quilt, an unhappy, sleepy moan at the sudden lack of Cal's warm skin, radiating through his t-shirt. Her hand splayed out on the polka dotted pillow, right next to her face. Her eyes drifted open, very briefly as her door shut.<p>

"Cal?" She mumbled. She found the strength to raise her head, but only saw an empty room. Dismissing the amazing night to brilliant hallucination, she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>A strong, mouth-watering smell of bacon woke Cal from his coma-like sleep. He pushed off the double layers of bright polka dots and stumbled out of a bed, which most definitely not his own. There were far too many book in here for it to be his room. The mess? That could easily have been his, but the scattering of notes and bottles of chipped nail polish coating the desk WERE IN NO WAY HIS. The floor was cold under his clammy feet. He blinked blearily at the curved back leaning over the frying pan. Black waves were tucked behind a pale ear, and fell mid way down her back, to the point where it started to concave slightly. Lucie hummed under her breath as she slid the bacon on to a white plate. Cal moved forwards slightly, as she reached up to snatch the bread from the cupboard. The barest curve of her back was revealed as she stretched up, the dark blue vest top riding up. Her fingers just brushed the bag and Lucie swore quietly. Cal's arm reached up and passed it down. Lucie spun, surprised to find herself inches away from a bare chest.<p>

"Good Morning." She smiled. Cal smiled back down at her.

"Morning." His breath tickling her face as he leant down and stole a kiss. Lucie pulled away giggling.

"Your breath stinks!" She pushed his chest firmly. Cal pouted. She laughed harder, and returned the kiss, this one far less innocent than the one before.


	13. Chapter 13

**York Head was cancelled, I definitely have Cross Country on my birthday, (which btw way is the 1st of December) and an English Exam. Also I bet you anything that my french teacher is going to bring up the retests at Parents Evening. So, yeah. Bad week.**

**If you couldn't guess already, that means that I am going to be excessively high maintenance and as a result, you guys are going to have to give me an ego boost here- please Review.**

**Please? **

**Hannah the Hobbit.**

Lily glanced over to Ethan as Lucie sidled up to him, a grin on her face.

"You've got an admirer." She told him mischievously. Her back was to Lily, but she gestured minutely towards the F2. Ethan followed her head-jerk, his eye line naturally much higher than her head.

"Lily?" He asked, surprise and scorn showing his disbelief. Lucie beamed at him. "Oh, no. Lily doesn't like me, we're merely friends."

Lucie raised an eyebrow delicately.

"You might want to tell that to the death stare she's giving me for talking to you." She smirked. "Seriously, her entire body language is practically screaming that she likes you."

Ethan shook his head.

"What are we talking about?" Cal asked, dumping the paperwork over the counter.

"Unrequited love between workmates, and how much hair you shed." Lucie sang. As she moved away from the desk, she warned; "You're cleaning that sink."

* * *

><p>Lily caught up with Lucie as she wandered through the ED.<p>

"Dr Carter?" She called. Lucie turned, surprised to hear her formal title called.

"Oh, hey Lil-Dr Chao." She smiled warmly. "Can I help you with something?"

Lily looked away slightly awkwardly,

"Do you mind... Explaining what the subject matter of your conversation with Dr Hardy?" She asked.

Lucie frowned.

"Um, Cal and You. Why?" She answered slightly puzzled, internally grinning. Lily's eyebrows raised in surprise. Lucie noted with amusement that it looked like her eyebrow was attempting escape from her forehead. Lucie told her as much.

Lily glowered, lowering the hand that had raised to check if it was still attached to her face.

"Me?" She queried, still glowering.

"Uh huh, well, it was closer to 'How much Ethan Hardy so obviously likes you and how he should grow a pair and ask you for a drink.' Than about you." Lucie said lightly. She spotted the lone sixteen year old she was trying to find sat on the bed of a cubicle and picked up her step.

* * *

><p>"I know what you're doing, Lucienne Carter."<p>

"Do you really, Caleb Knight?" Lucie drawled, not even looking up at the blonde doctor behind her.

"I really do, and I bet you I could do it faster." He tantalised, snatching the pen out of her loose grip. Lucie raised an eyebrow at his childish behaviour. She held out her hand for the pen back, but Cal merely grinned.

"Oh, you bastard." Lucie sighed, smiling. She cocked her head and thought. "You're on. A tenner on Me getting them together first."

"Twenty." Cal held the pen out of Lucie's reach. She raised an eyebrow in a typical 'is that the best you can do' fashion.

"Fifty." She held out her hand, either to shake on it or take her pen back. Cal slid the pen behind her ear and shook on her hand. Lucie raised a hand confused to her ear.

"Don't act like you don't put it there, we've all seen you." Max teased from behind her. "Nice bet you guys have on, I'm guessing Lily and Ethan?"

Lucie beamed, stealing the cookie out of his hand.

"Naturally." She took a large bite of the cookie and Max came so close to pouting that she burst out laughing, almost spraying crumbs out her mouth. Connie looked disapprovingly at her as she desperately covered her mouth with her hand. Lucie quickly turned away, Connie's glower only making her laugh more.

* * *

><p>Lucie's shift was drawing to a close. She barely managed to stifle her yawn as she stumbled into the Staff Room. She glanced at the couple sat closely together on the sofa, and back to the sink in front of her. Then her head whipped around and she stared at them. Lily was giggling like a school girl, and Ethan was one shade away from full on blushing. Lily's legs curled around her as she listened acutely to the tale Ethan was weaving, emphasising it with gestures. Every so often, he'd look away from her as if he couldn't keep meeting her eye for so long, but Lily's eager gaze and prompts always lifted his eyes back to hers. Lucie grinned at them, and slowly backed away, leaving quieter than she came. She caught Cal's arm as he made to enter the room.<p>

"I ship it." She said, rather ambiguously.

Cal shook his head, disbelief spilling from the gentle glance he gave her.

"What?" She asked innocently.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! So, THANK YOU! To the person (and Elizabeth) that has already reviewed! :)! (Thanks, Exams suck.) December birthdays are the best (clearly they are the best, your birthday is in a good month.) So yeah... I can't sleep- luckily for you guys, cos you get another chapter!**

**Hannah the Hobbit. (See ya next week.)**

"Hey Lily?" Lucie asked, turning back around at the door. Lily looked up at her, curiously. "Wanna come with us for a drink? Cal's buying."

"Is he?" Ethan frowned at the same time that Cal spluttered.

"I-WHAT?"

Lucie beamed at him.

"Yeah, Cal's buying because not only does he owe each of the three of us an apology, he has also leeched enough out of Ethan, I don't have any money on me and making you pay is just cruel." She continued. Ethan smiled hopefully at Lily, and she wavered. She stood up off the bench and nodded.

"Alright, I'll come." She agreed. Lucie's grin widened. As Lily fell into step with Ethan Lucie's mouthed.

"Two, nil to me."

Cal mocked her silently and she stuck out her tongue, childishly. Ethan shook his head disbelievingly.

"Will either of you ever be mature?"

Lucie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I hope not."

* * *

><p>They sat in the pub, Lily and Ethan talking avidly about a confusing case from earlier that day. Lucie rolled her eyes, and swapped her and Cal's drinks around, deciding that a drunk Cal would be highly entertaining to talk to. Lily caught the movement and Ethan frowned slightly disappointed as he noticed the line of her sight lead to his brother. Cal looked suspiciously at everyone.<p>

"What? Do I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe?" He asked. Lucie frowned.

"Um, no?" She answered uncertainly.

"Then why are you all looking at me weirdly?" He demanded. Lucie smiled sweetly.

"Paranoid much?" She teased. Cal rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

* * *

><p>Lucie rested her chin on a curled fist, eyes closing sleepily. A loud "Fuck You!" Startled her out of her comfortable slump. She caught sight of a burly guy shoving the heel of his hand into Cal's chest. Cal stepped back forwards, swaying slightly. She propelled herself out of the chair quickly, hurrying over to him. Cal raised a fist, swiftly returning the punch. Lily stood in horror, as Ethan pulled her protectively away from the warring pair.<p>

Cal recoiled as several fists pounded into his stomach one after another. Lucie grabbed his arm as he raised it to retaliate. Cal spun, glowering at her, fist raised and ready to punch. Lucie met his gaze.

"Cal." She warned, slightly icily. Cal's alcohol bemused brain suddenly realised whom he had been about to punch and his fist dropped faster than a paraglider with no glider. He looked horrified, the men punching him (yes men, when they had seen the brawl breaking out, they had all drifted closer, assisting, drawn to the fight like moths to a flame.) continued to advance. One of them forcefully pushed Lucie out of the way. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Watch it." Cal growled. Lucie pulled him away, glaring disgustedly at the drunkard. The man spat disgustedly at her back.

* * *

><p>Lucie sighed disbelievingly at Cal. He pinched the top of his nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding. She quickly grabbed his elbow to stop him wandering home. Ethan glanced across worriedly at him. Lucie nodded pointedly at Lily. Ethan's eyes flickered between Cal and Lily. Lucie looked at him, very clearly conveying a "for fucks sake man, take her home.". Ethan finally took the hint and escorted Lily home, very gentleman-like. Cal leaned heavily on Lucie and she said, in a deliberately lighthearted tone.<p>

"I think that's another point in my favour."

Cal vomited over her. Lucie closed her eyes in revulsion.

"Come on, Caleb. Let's get you home." She groaned.

"Don't call me Caleb." Cal said weakly. Lucie looked at him pointedly.

"You just puked on me, I'm afraid you don't get to choose what I call you." She retorted. Cal blanched again. Lucie pushed his face away from her.

* * *

><p>"I was wrong." Lucie called to Ethan as he entered the ward, the next morning.<p>

Ethan raised an eyebrow for clarification.

"Drunk Cal isn't funny, just annoying... And it's really hard to get," she thought of the most scientific term she could, "human excrements off jeans and converse."

"Ah." Ethan sighed. Lucie laughed lightly, wandering over closer to him.

"Nah, although your brother is a bit of an ass at times, life would be kinda boring." She said, leaning on the counter. Ethan didn't really know how to reply. They fell silent for a few seconds before Ethan sighed.

"He's lot nicer around you." He said, looking sideways at her. "He seems to actually care what you think of him."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, so, I am freezing and can't be bothered to finish my multiple sciences homeworks, so lucky you guys, that means you get a new chapter! I hope you like it, so please review!**

**Hannah the Hobbit**

Lucie knocked lightly on Connie's door.

"Come in." Connie called as Lucie stuck her head around the frame. Connie looked up from the paperwork she had been inspecting.

"Oh, hello Dr Carter. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Lucie gave an awkward smile as she shut the door gently behind her.

"Seriously, just Lucie. Or at the very least Carter." She insisted. "And, I was wondering if you...could possibly let me have the 22nd off?" She finished the end of her sentence quickly, fearing the answer.

"Why?" Queried Connie. Lucie looked away, shuffling her feet in clear discomfort.

"Personal matters." She offered hopefully. She looked up pleadingly at Connie, and rushed on. "I mean the event happens before my shift, I just know I won't be able to focus in anything after it."

Connie pushed the brown folder away, and wandered around her desk, leaning back on it casually.

"Well it must be something very significant. I hope this isn't purely because it happens to be Dr Knight's day off." She looked sternly at Lucie, who's head snapped up.

"What? No! Oh, Christ No!" She spluttered. She frowned. "Are we really that obvious?" She added. Connie frowned disapprovingly. Lucie cleared her throat quickly.

"So... Could I?"

Connie sighed.

"I'm afraid I need a plausible, and decent," she looked pointedly at Lucie, "reason."

Lucie bit her lip.

"It's my sister's funeral." She relented.

* * *

><p>Lucie almost ran into Lily as she stormed away from Ethan, raving to herself, something about 'diabetes' and 'hypoglycaemia diabetic ketoacidosis'. She furiously snatched her glasses off her face, and rubbed her eyes angrily. Lucie stepped sideways to avoid the whirlwind of angry tears. She looked into the cubicle Lily had just vacated, where Ethan was desperately trying to calm down the erratic father, explain to the little boy sucking his thumb what was happening and look for Lily at the same time. Lucie took one swift look at the scene and intervened.<p>

"Dr Hardy." She called, stepping inside the blue curtain. "I believe Dr Chao needs your assistance, I can oversee this patient."

Ethan looked at her, hopefulness filling his face. He stepped closer to her so that the other two in the cubicle couldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" He whispered.

"Go after her." She kicked his ankles. "I can handle this... Catastrophic disaster."

Ethan nodded, ignoring her light kick, and hurried off.

"Where's he going?" The father demanded.

Lucie bent down into a crouch at the side of the nursery aged boy.

"So, what's your name?" She asked cheerily.

"Dylan." The boy mumbled around his thumb. Lucie smiled at him.

"Alright Dylan. This is pretty confusing isn't it?" She sympathised. Dylan nodded, his thumb staying firmly planted in his mouth. Lucie squeezed his arm.

"Do you remember the lady that was just in here? With the glasses?" She asked, pulling her stethoscope from around her neck, and gently listening to Dylan's chest. The father intervened before Dylan could answer.

"She mentioned a complication." He panicked. Lucie pushed down on the bed, her hand leaving a small imprint as she stood back to her normal height.

"You wouldn't happen to know the term she used?" She asked formally. She quickly held out her hand. "Dr Lucienne Carter." The father took it.

"I don't know! You're the blooming doctor!" He flustered. Lucie's eyes widened.

"Was it ketoacidosis?" She asked. The man nodded. "Well in that case, your son is most likely going to be fine. If he does have it, it will be in the very early stages and easily treatable. DKA can be life threatening, but only once it reaches a stage your son is, if he even has it, very far off." She said lightly. The man didn't look too impressed. Lucie flicked the page over. "But I see here, that he... Has already the urine test. The results should be back soon to put your mind at rest. After that, he'll be free to go."

* * *

><p>Ethan groaned.<p>

"Lily." He called. She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Lily, I'm sorry."

Lily stayed with her back icily facing him.

"Look, I shouldn't have yelled, but you were unnecessarily worrying a patient, and his father."

Lily spun around quickly.

"I had to inform them of all the possible outcomes." She retorted.

"Not when you don't know for certain is the kid has it!" Ethan snapped. He looked away. "All I'm saying, Lily, is that when people don't know the terms it scares them. You have to judge whether it is even worth mentioning before you know if the patient has it or not. And whether it would be far enough on to actually be particularly worrying."

Lily looked hopelessly at him, not quite able to form the words. Lucie coughed obviously. Ethan and Lily spun.

"Are you two good?" She asked suspiciously. Ethan looked across at Lily, who nodded once stiffly. Ethan visibly relaxed. Lucie exhaled. "Good, because Dylan is fine. No complications, no DKA. So I think you can discharge him." She explained. Lily took this in, and then went to go deal with Dylan and the paperwork. Lucie smiled at Ethan and moved away, pulling her mobile out of the pocket of her scrubs.

"Hey, Cal? One more point to Lucie." She teased. "Four nil. You'd better get your act together."


	16. Chapter 16

**So, it is pretty cold at Rutherford. It was a good race, except from the single *cough* douchebag *cough* who thought that yelling profanities at fourteen year olds after crashing into them was a good idea. Especially right where everyone was crowded around. Sorry to everyone at Newcastle Uni Rowing for that official warning, but our cox was really upset about it. (The rest of us were merely murderous.)**

**Please Review! I hope you like this!**

**Hannah the Hobbit**

"What are you doing up there?" Lily asked incredulously, pausing in her search for her name badge to look up at the night's senior who was stood on the coffee table.

"Being heard." Ethan replied, only slightly exasperated. He cleared his throat slightly and continued. "As you all know I am tonight's senior." He made a little sardonic cheer for himself, as Lofty wandered in carrying a plastic torso under his arm. Lofty frowned at the doctor on the table and asked the room at large.

"What..?"

Robyn grinned, wandering across the room.

"Ethan is making speech." She replied over the background chatter. Ethan desperately tried to get everyone's attention and started again. Rita closed the door behind her, and Luice immediately pushed it back open. She brushed off Rita's apology and frowned at Max groaning on the floor.

"What the shits?" She muttered.

"What's he doing up there?" Rita asked nodding at Ethan.

"Being heard." Noel answered.

"What's he doing down there?" She asked again, this time in regard to Max.

"Being a nerd." Robyn laughed, throwing her orange at him. Lucie suddenly noticed the senior stood on the table and jumped backwards in shock. Robyn laughed at her expression, an honest, disbelieving laugh.

"Did you seriously not notice him?" She asked.

"Ah, you are all much taller than me! By how much doesn't really compute." She responded, a laughing tone in her voice.

"Lucie?" Ethan pleaded. She made a zipping motion across her lips in a typical childish fashion. "Max could you get up now?" Ethan continued. Max groaned and rolled across to the side, bumping into Lucie and Robyn's calves. Lucie looked down, exasperated laugh coming out in the form of her exhaling more air than usual through her nose.

* * *

><p>Lucie nudged Lily lightly and smiled.<p>

"Play nice." She teased. "He's doing his best."

Lily rolled her eyes and moved off towards to the wards. Lucie smiled at Ethan and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine mate." She assured him before hurrying down the corridor after Lily. It was mostly deserted and she caught up with her easily.

"So," she said, suggestively raising an eyebrow.

"So, what?" Lily asked her, without looking round. Lucie stepped in front of her, grinning widely.

"You know exactly what I'm implying." She replied, "He likes you, so...?"

Lily looked at her, her expression dead-pan.

"Dr Hardy is a colleague and at a stretch, my friend. I find highly doubtful he 'likes' me." She replied. Lucie punched her lightly.

"You aren't serious? It is possibly the most obvious thing in this ED!" She retorted. Lily raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe you can attempt to convince me another time, we have patients to treat."

* * *

><p>Lucie hung around the desk as Lily and Robyn came across to the computer. Robyn leaned across the desk and sighed.<p>

"A pity really, underneath all that bruising, he's quite fit." She mused. Lily barely spared her a glance. Lucie raised an eyebrow, and leant on the other side of the desk.

"Ooh." She grinned. "Was Lily just being hit on?"

Robyn nodded, the beginnings of a smirk forming on her face. Lucie chuckled quietly.

"Come on. I need details." She grabbed Robyn's arm and started to wander off. Then she paused and turned around.

"You'd better watch out, Ethan might get jealous." She teased. A police officer came to the desk as she turned. Lucie waited as the constable asked Lily about a patient. The detective inspector came up behind her, crossed arms and calmly addressed the constable. Lucie didn't quite catch the words spoken, but moved back to Lily's side as she asked.

"Staff room, office? Is there anywhere we can do this?" It wasn't a particularly inviting tone, considering she was the one asking.

"How about back at your station?" Lucie replied, a hint of sarcasm edging her tone. The inspector frowned.

"Do I know you?" She snapped, recognition clouding her face.

"Sarah would say hi, but she's a little, well, dead." Lucie replied. "Tell Alex I said hi, and she's welcome at the funeral."

The inspector scowled and turned away.

"My car, now." She snapped at the young constable. Robyn frowned at Lucie.

"Alex?" She queried.

"The inspector's daughter. Her and sister dated for a while. She seems to think... How did she put it?" Lucie racked her brain and then grinned. "Ah, yeah. That a, my entire family was gay and she thought we were 'corrupting her daughter with our gay filth'."

Robyn frowned.

"Are you? Gay, I mean."

Lucie laughed.

"If I am, Dr Knight is going to have a pretty unpleasant surprise." She joked, turning away.

"Wait. WHAT?" Robyn yelled after her. Lily shook her head.

"Surely you can't be that unobservant." She remarked.

* * *

><p>Lily rushed around the corner into Resus with the young woman on the trolley. Lucie caught sight of her and elbowed Ethan.<p>

"Get in there." She insisted. Ethan barely had to think, before hurrying through the double doors. Lily pushed down firmly repeatedly on Janie's chest.

"Do you want me to take over?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Lily replied immediately, her breath catching slightly.

"Please." Ethan didn't ask it. Lily allowed him to place his hands over Janie's chest and continue to pump her heart for her.

"Let's push the adrenaline." He insisted. Lily awkwardly leaned over the immobilised patient and injected a dose of adrenaline into her side.

Lucie entered the room and stood aside a little. Lily looked sideways at Lucie, and retook up her place over Janie's chest. She began to pound her with excessive vigour. Charlie looked over at Ethan.

"Lily." He said gently.

"Anything?" She demanded. Silence met her question. "I don't understand." She muttered. Lucie bit her lip and said softly.

"Lily, you know the chances of recovering someone who's flatlining. It's been too long."

Ethan looked around at everyone, despite Lily still pushing down on Janie's heart.

"Is everyone happy that we've stopped?"

"Happy?!" Lily spat.

"You know what I mean." Ethan replied quietly, trying not to provoke her. "Lily."

Lily kept going. Lucie gently pulled her away, and Lily quickly pushed her hand off.

"Don't you have patients to treat?" She snapped.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am excessively bored and feel like humouring lizzybethx who is currently sat next to me. So, you guys better appreciate this! (Pleassseeeeee Review!)**

**Hannah the Hobbit**

Lucie rushed outside after Lily.

"Lily!" She called. Ethan followed swiftly after her. Lily hastily put her glances back on to her face, wiping her eye one final time before Lucie reached her.

"Lily." She sighed softer. Ethan hung back, Lily's back facing away from him. Lucie melted and wrapped her arms around Lily. She pulled away from the comforting hug quickly.

"Lily, I'm sorry but you can't... We all have to just do our jobs. We can't afford to have you turning into a detective, you just have to get on and be a doctor." Lucie looked away, over Lily's shoulder at Ethan.

"Ethan blames me for their deaths." Lily sniffed. Lucie was taken aback. Ethan flinched and shook his head. He didn't, blaming Lily was so far from his mind, he didn't know how she could possibly think he could blame her.

"No." Lucie blurted out. "Oh, God no. Of course he doesn't!" She looked back into Lily's eyes, starting to water again.

"Why not? I do." She gulped.

"Oh, Lily. What happened wasn't your fault!" Lucie insisted. "Wasn't anybody's fault."

Lily's eyes grew wider. An idea occurred to her and she ran the events through her mind.

"What if it was though?"

* * *

><p>Max groaned overdramatically, leaning on the wheelchair. Lucie rolled her eyes.<p>

"Let me guess: 'I'm not going to lie; I'm in agony'?" She asked sarcastically. Max looked at her pointedly. She sighed and her posture shifted back to concerned mode of Lucie. She waited until Charlie was passing and then placed her hand on Max's shoulder.

"Are you sure you are okay? I think you should probably go home and rest." She looked up at Charlie. "What so you think?"

Charlie looked over at Max who let out a loud groan.

"Go on then." He reluctantly allowed. Max grinned to the Doctor on his side. He spun quickly whilst Charlie's back was turned. Lucie shook her head in disbelief.

"Jammy git." She murmured. She wandered slightly further down the corridor and ran into Ethan.

"Shit, sorry!" She swore, holding her hands up in apology. Ethan brushed her apology away.

"It's fine. Actually, I was just coming to find you." He said. Lucie looked up at him suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"I noticed you've been crossed off the rota for the 22nd." He stated. Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I have." She began to walk away, but Ethan caught her wrist.

"Why? There's like, three of us on there now." He insisted. Lucie pulled away.

"I sorted it with Connie, she said its fine." She explained, with a strong sense finality.

"Yes, but-"

"-I said it's sorted!" Lucie snapped. She breathed out heavily, and lowered her hand, slightly shakily. "It's sorted, Ethan."

* * *

><p>The lights went completely out. Screams of shock echoed through out the building. Lights from phones suddenly lit up dimly the work areas. The inspector hurried up the steps, demanding directions from a passing nurse. Lily caught sight of the movement and quickly hurried past her. Ethan desperately tried to gain control of the situation, along with assistance from Charlie. Lucie froze for a second and then threw herself into calming down patients, nurses and doctors alike. A rushing bustle of movement darted about in the shadows of the ED, and the whole place looked horrifying, like a scene from a nightmare. A small child burst out crying next to Lucie.<p>

"I want my mummy." He wailed. Lucie crouched down at his side.

"Oh, I know sweetheart." She soothed. She wrapped an arm around the five years shoulders, internally complaining about the amount of comforting she had done tonight. Secretly she agreed with the boy, there was nothing more she wanted than to have her mother here. Her mother always used to be good in situations like this.

* * *

><p>A scream rose above the rest of the quieting din from somewhere above Ethan. He recognised that voice, and it filled his heart with panic and dread. He was moving before he even realised who it was. The inspector was being pulled off Lily, who, in floods of panicked tears, wiped her mouth frantically hoping nothing had gotten in it. Ethan rushed over to her.<p>

"Lily, are you alright? What's happened? What- Are you okay?" He flustered, scanning her for any signs of injury. The distressed F2 flung herself around Ethan's neck. Ethan awkwardly raised a hand, uncertainty edging his movements and placed it on Lily's back. He pulled her slightly closer and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." He soothed. "You're okay."

* * *

><p>"Do I get to know why you are getting the day off on Saturday?" Robyn insisted of Lucie as they grabbed their stuff out of their lockers.<p>

"Must you?" Lucie sighed. Robyn thought about it.

"Well, if you don't want to tell me I could always tell Cal abo-" she threatened in good nature.

"Alright!" Lucie laughed. Then her face grew serious. "It's my sister's funeral. And no I don't want Ethan to know, because he'll tell Cal. And THAT, is something I definitely don't want happening." She slammed the metal door shut. Robyn, for once, looked serious.

"Oh." She replied. "I'm sorry."

Lucie forced a smile on to her face.

"Nah, it's fine. I just really wanna go home now!" She laughed. Robyn laughed along with her.

"Are you kidding me? I could do that all over again!" She replied.

"It's all those energy drinks." Noel teased at the same time as Lofty groaned out a:

"Speak for yourself."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Guests, especially the rowing on though, oh nice! What boat club are you with? Or rather how did you do? Might have raced you! Sorry, about that! I think I've sold my soul to the Tees River and Fanfiction as they are all I ever do! But I'm glad you guys like this, it's really sweet of you! So yeah, I thought that as a special birthday treat from me to you, I'd post this today. So please review and fav and etc!**

**Love you all,**

**Hannah the Hobbit!**

Cal frowned looking around the ED.

"Looking for someone?" Ethan asked his older brother, helpfully, rather than sardonically. Cal peered over his shoulder once more.

"Yeah, Lucie." He said slowly. "She was actually conscious when I left this morning so I assumed she would be here."

Ethan dumped the folder over the central work station.

"No, she said she was taking today off." Ethan's eyebrows twitched downwards. "She didn't say why."

Cal shrugged, and glanced back down at the file in his hand. He sighed microscopically and let his hand drop to his side.

"So what's up you and Lily?" He asked slyly. Ethan gave him a disapprovingly look.

"What do you mean?" He asked suspiciously. Cal suppressed a grin, mocking his little brother was always fun.

* * *

><p>Robyn overheard Cal and Ethan musing over the location of a fellow doctor, and seriously debated whether or not to tell them that she knew where Lucie was. After all, being at her sister's funeral wasn't something to be ashamed of particularly, however Lucie, for whatever reason, didn't want people to know that's where she was. So what the hell did Robyn do? Aside from pray they didn't ask her about it of course.<p>

"Hey, Robyn? Did Lucie tell you where she was going?"

Well, Drat. Robyn took a very long time to lower the energy drink.

"Erm, can't remember." She said cheerily. "I don't think so."

Cal scrutinised her. Robyn flushed slightly under his gaze.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"What does it matter?" Robyn asked lightheartly, and genuinely.

"He's just being nosey." Ethan rolled his eyes. "And trying to get out of patient I believe."

Cal showed them the file and sighed.

"Who wouldn't want out of this?"

Robyn burst into hysterics.

* * *

><p>Ethan was overwhelmed by heaps of patients as he darted from one to another. There simply weren't enough healthy doctors around, he realised. At the moment, him, Cal, Lily, and a reasonably experienced doctor called Molly were doing most of the work. They were overwhelmed by the state of the ED, and there was no way they could cope like this. He caught Robyn by the arm as she passed.<p>

"Robyn, you have Lucie's number don't you?" He asked, flustered. Robyn nodded slightly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you ask her to come in?" Ethan pleaded. Robyn wavered. "Please?"

Robyn thought for a second, her loyalties torn.

"I can't. She's at her sister's funeral." She dropped into a whisper, barely making a sound above a hiss. Ethan blinked.

"What?" He gaped. He bit his lip gently and then shook his head. "Damn it, we need her. You're going have to ask her to come in."

* * *

><p>Lucie stood in the cold November air, her black dress whipping about her thighs. Her hair danced in loose curls in the wind as she accepted the condolences from both people she knew, and people she suspected merely came for the food. Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Lucie tried to ignore it for a moment, but sneaking a glance at her screen, she quickly snatched it up.<p>

"How many of you are there?" She answered. Robyn's crackly voice sounded surprised that Lucie had immediately guessed the nature of the call.

"Well... 5 if you come." Robyn replied. Lucie nodded slowly, then remembered Robyn can't actually see her.

"Okay. I'll, um, see what I can do." She said vaguely.

"You are a life saver." Robyn breathed out a sigh of relief.

"If I was then I wouldn't be here." Lucie replied dryly, before hanging back up.

* * *

><p>"I hope you have fun when you are writhing in agony." Came the furious screech from behind the blue curtain. Lucie swept it aside, in a single angry motion. She jerked it back across to hide the middle aged man giving her the finger and stalked away, furious tears in her eyes. She pushed past Cal into the Staff Room and flung herself on to the couch. Her legs curled up on to the blue seat, and she squeezed her eyes tightly together, to stop the tears from escaping. Shakily, she breathed out and a painful sob rose through her stood back awkwardly. He glanced around pleadingly, looking for help. Ethan, at the doorway, mouthed 'hug her'. Cal's eyes bulged.<p>

'You sure?' He mouthed. He pulled out his phone and sent a slightly longer message to him.

*she looks like she might rip someone's throat out*

Ethan read it.

**And you call me the baby.** The sarcasm in the short message couldn't possibly be missed.

*shuddup*

**For someone so manipulative, you are surprisingly dense. Hug. Her.**

Ethan nodded deliberately towards Lucie and slowly slid out of the doorway and off towards a ward. Cal edged towards Lucie. He dodged the corner of the table, nearly falling on to the couch.

"Are... Are you alright Lucie?" He asked tentatively. Lucie raised her head slightly. She nodded, unsure of her abilities to speak with gulping back tears every alternative word.

"You clearly aren't." Cal frowned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lucie let her head sink into his shoulder, resting it gently there.

"Carrying the corpse of your sister and a difficult patient will do that to you." She joked feebly. Cal gently rubbed her further arm. Lucie curled up into him and whispered an apology.

"Don't apologise." Cal murmured gently. "None of this is your fault."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I break up from school next week (I know!) and so I will be able to start posting more regularly again! Yay, but alas, I am going to be in the South of France on holiday- trust me, that never happens I am so excited- so I might be able to post, or I might not. Sorry! **

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And please, please, please review! **

**Hannah the Hobbit!**

The next day, Lucie had thrown herself back into the full swing of things. Luckily so for the ED department, as they were bursting at the seams with patients. She darted from the cubicle, slipping on the wet floor. She shot her arm out to grab something to keep her on her feet, and grabbed Ethan's arm. He tumbled down with her, his legs sprawled out on the floor and Lily face-planted on the hard Hospital floor. She rolled over and glowered at Lucie and Ethan before noticing who they actually were. Lucie groaned.

"Sorry!" She called to Lily, utterly apologetic. Lily waved her apology away.

"It's fine." She replied, trying to stem the slow dribble of blood from her nose. Lucie smiled weakly.

"In that case," she wiggled her leg under Ethan. "Get off me you big lump."

Ethan got up quickly, and Lily handed him his glasses, which had gone skittering down the corridor. A hand wrapped around Lucie's upper arm and Cal smiled mockingly at her.

"Is this why you became a doctor? To treat all the casualties you cause?" He teased gently. Lucie saluted, nearly hitting Lofty in the face. After a quick 'sorry!' She replied;

"You bet your arse."

* * *

><p>Ethan gently probed the bridge of Lily's nose. He had insisted on looking at it, to check that it wasn't broken. He lightly pressed his fingers into surrounding area. Lily winced slightly as his fingers squeezed the very top of her nose.<p>

"You're completely fine, aren't you?" He muttered, sardonically. Lily pushed his hand away.

"Yes, I am." She snapped. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm just trying to help!" Ethan defended. He stepped back as Lily whirled around in a tirade.

"I don't need your help." She retorted. She stormed out the door, barging past Cal. He held up his hands in a 'woah' motion. He raised an eyebrow at Ethan questioningly. He opened his mouth to fire a sassy comment at Ethan, but a cry of:

"Caleb Knight; Don't You Dare!" Called across the ward. Ethan stuck his head around the curtain, to see Lucie looking up from her patient and pointing warningly at him. Cal closed his mouth. And opened it again.

"No." She commanded.

"Bu-"

"No." She repeatedly sternly. Max, passing pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair, mined the cracking of a whip.

"Shuddup." Cal moaned. Lucie grinned from across the ward.

* * *

><p>Lucie held the mug out to Lily as she entered the Staff Room. Lily inspected the contents, and took an experimental sip before sitting down, assured that it contained a drinkable liquid. Lucie chuckled under her breath.<p>

"You shouldn't be so hard on Ethan." Lucie said conversationally. Lily sighed.

"Are you going to lecture me again?" She rolled her eyes. Lucie rolled her head to look disapprovingly at Lily.

"Are you going to stop acting like you don't like him and so push him away in an attempt to hide your feelings for him? Cos, sweetie, trust me. You are that easy to read." She replied knowingly. Lily took a deliberate mouthful of coffee.

"I don't like Ethan." She mumbled. Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why half the ED is betting on whether you two will get together. Obviously." Lucie drawled. Lily frowned.

"Really? Who?" She demanded. Lucie got up, dumping her mug in the sink.

"I'll text you the list." She laughed, before whispering secretively. "It's quite long."

* * *

><p>Robyn sighed, looking back down to the patient she was bandaging. The teenage girl raised an eyebrow at her expression.<p>

"You look like your OTP has sunk." She remarked. Robyn smiled.

"I'm going to pretend like I understood that." She laughed. The girl laughed slightly.

"OTP is 'one true pairing', so the two people-usually fictional- you really want to get together, and sunk, well, they definitely aren't getting together." She explained cheerily. It was Robyn's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"That's actually scarily accurate." She finished up the bandage. "You see the doctor over there? That's Ethan. Well, he's got the lost puppy expression he always gets when him and Lily fight."

The girl's heart melted slightly.

"Aww, are they together?" She asked. Robyn shook her head, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"No, unfortunately. I mean they are so adorable together." Robyn sighed dejectedly. "But I kinda think she's just stringing him along."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat, and, from the other side of the curtain, wiped away the single tear on her cheek. She pushed herself away from the cubicle and swiftly walked away.

* * *

><p>Max leant over the counter to talk to Noel.<p>

"Ethan's looking particularly pathetic this morning." He commented. Noel stood up slightly to look at the doctor in question. He craned his neck to look at Ethan, who was every ten or so seconds glancing up at Lily. He looked dejectedly at the clipboard, then hopelessly at Lily. Notes, Lily. Notes, Lily. And on it went.

"Hmm. Wonder why." He said thoughtfully. Max rested his chin on his fist.

"Well, it's Lily. She's probably yelled at him for something." He guessed. Lucie passed, grabbing a brown elasticated hair tie of her wrist. She followed Noel's thoughtful gaze to Ethan.

"Why are you gazing at the lost puppy? Trying to find its owner?" She scooped a handful of black curls in her fist and twisted it on the back of her head. Ethan moved over to the Holby ED computer, but none of the three of them noticed.

"Lily doesn't love him," Max continued. "Surely he can see that, she's just toying with him."

Ethan's head rose slightly, and his eyes grew wide. Back to them, he didn't see the disapproving look Lucie gave Max.

"It's true though." Noel agreed. "She's playing with his heart, kinda like Cal did with her."

Ethan shut down the programme and walked quickly away, too quickly to hear Lucie's reprimanding.

"Guys! Don't be douchebags, Lily isn't like that. And Ethan's not *that* pathetic."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So I am now officially on holiday- I know, early right? Gotta love private schools! I will try to post a new chapter as regularly as I can, but I might not be able to get you one until after I come back from skiing. Sorry! Also if any strange Christmas Carols or random songs in Latin turn up, it's because I've rejoined choir and cannot for the life of me get them out of my head.**

**Riu, Riu, Chiu **

**Hannah the Hobbit! X**

Lucie washed the blood of her hands, scrubbing furiously at them, so engrossed in her actions that she didn't even hear the argument playing out behind her, until the blood bag came whizzing towards her. She heard the motion, and had straightened up to turn around when the bag hit the back of her head. It exploded over her dark curls, warm, thick liquid splattering in an arc around to her face. She reached a hand behind her head, and when it came back, stained a deep red, spun around, murder in her eyes.

"Who threw that?" She asked calmly, deadly. Ash pushed past her, storming out of Resus, and barrelling past Connie. Connie have her signature frown of displeasure and hurried after him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but Dr Ashford is so DEAD!" Lucie growled through gritted teeth. She stomped out of Resus, marching past the cubicles. She stopped dead when she noticed that one, which should have been occupied was not. She glowered at the empty cubicle.

"Where is Molly Scott?" She demanded. Dylan Keogh turned around.

"She was discharged." He informed her.

"By?" Lucie raised an eyebrow. Keogh straightened up.

"I don't believe we've met. Dylan Keogh." He said calmly.

"Did you discharge my patient?" Lucie asked quiet authority surrounding her.

"There was no reason for her to remain in the Emergency Department." Dylan reasoned. Lucie glared at him.

"Perhaps not, but the disrespect and lack of trust you show in the doctor treating them is shown in discharging some else's patient." She countered, angry making the words fire out of her mouth like torpedoes. Dylan seemed unaffected.

"Are you questioning my abilities as a doctor?" Lucie rephrased. She didn't get a reply. "Are you implementing that I am incapable of doing what I have trained to do for a blooming long time, because if you are, you are sorely mistaken."

Lucie spun and stalked off in the direction of the locker room.

* * *

><p>Lily frowned as Lucie whirled past in a storm of blood, anger and loose curls of hair. Dylan turned to her in detached amusement.<p>

"She seems like a piece of work." He commented. Lily laughed internally.

"You should see her on a bad day." She replied, holding out a hand in greeting. "Dr Lily Chao."

"Dylan Keogh." Dylan responded in kind. "Is she aware of the blood covering her back?"

"Probably." Lily replied. Dylan raised an eyebrow and strode off. Lily looked approvingly at his back, deciding she very much liked him. The brusqueness, the detachment, he was pretty much what she aspired to be. Of course, in her appreciation of Dylan, she didn't notice the gaze of her favourite doctor. Ethan somehow managed to convey all his feelings of longing, hurt and heartache into one desolate, puppy dog gaze. He looked away from her, unable to keep looking at the doctor who clearly didn't like him back. Even Max and Noel knew it- they said as much didn't they?

* * *

><p>Lucie gritted her teeth.<p>

"Yes, Lofty, I am aware of the state of my hair." She snapped. Lofty pulled out a clump of matted blood lightly between his fingers. Lucie glowered at him.

"Get off my hair." She insisted, deadly quiet.

"Why didn't you wash it?" Lofty queried warily. Lucie spun around.

"Because the showers have chosen the perfect time to break." She snapped. Lucie took in his hurt expression, and sank into herself. She closed her eyes, pressing her fingers into the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry. Nothing's going right." She apologised. She straightened up, as Rita waved her over. "Duty calls."

Lucie padded over, trying to calm down.

"What's up?" She asked lightly, false cheeriness in her tone. Rita sighed, exasperation.

"Can you see if you can get her to cooperate?" She asked. Lucie nodded. An awkward patient. Perfect. She pushed aside the blue curtain and stepped inside. A mother and teenage daughter sat inside, arguing over the gown.

"Hi." Lucie said shortly. They both looked up. "Dr Lucie Carter."

"I thought the Dr outside was treating her?" The mother asked shrilly. Lucie's face didn't change.

"What with Ethan being a guy, they thought it would be easier if I were to treat you- now could you put the gown on, so we can figure out what's wrong?" She replied, apparently calmly, but internally trying not to tear out someone's hair.

"I don't want to. I am fine." The girl insisted. The mother began to insist but Lucie cut across her.

"In that case put on the gown so I can discharge you faster." She retorted.

"No."

Lucie pulled a particularly matted strand of hair loose. She held it at such an angle that the girl could see the blood clumped at her scalp.

"See this? I can't get it out of my hair for another 8 hours, because the showers have broken. And one of my coworkers threw it in the first place because his patient was refusing treatment." She explained dryly. "So, sweetie, I'm really not in the mood. Put. On. The Gown."

* * *

><p>Ethan and Lily awkwardly stood, neither speaking to the other, gathering their things from the metal lockers. They glanced up, met eyes, and looked away. Ethan glanced down at his hands, twisting around the scrap of fabric.<p>

"Ethan." Lily finally broke the silence with a very tentative breath of his name. "I, well... Never mind." She shook her head, and returned to snatching items out of the locker. She really was just toying with him, wasn't she? Lily cursed herself, bloody hell.

"No, go on." Ethan urged. Lily shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She dismissed. "I was just being stupid."

"Stupid and Lily Chao are not two things that go together." Ethan said instinctively. Immediately after the words escaped his mouth he internally cringed. Could he possibly soon more needy?

"I was just..." She was abruptly cut of as Lucie stormed in, snatched up her house keys, turned to Ethan.

"Your brother is a twat." She informed him, pissed off, before whirling back out. When Ethan looked over the locker door, Lily was gone. Idiot!


	21. Chapter 21

**Wassup guys? Skiing is amazing. Staying in a chalet with your friend and their, dare I say it?, even better siblings, where you can sit in the window reading and, hey look at that, I know that cute guy in the net chalet. How you doing Dylan? I mean, that holiday was basically perfect with a cold... and hell of a lot of bruises! I hope you guys forgive me for not updating sooner, but alas, Chalet Luciole had no wifi. (I actually had to talk. aloud.). Never mind! I will attempt to make it up to you!  
>Please Review, even if it is just to tell me to get off my arse and writerevise/do art coursework. (I thought holidays were supposed to be 'work free' not 'an extended period of time where you spend it stressing about exams, study guides and sketchbooks'. I must have missed the memo.)  
>So yeah! Review and Read and Enjoy! hopefully!<br>Love you guys!  
>Hannah the Hobbit of Bruisington.<strong>

Lucie kicked Ethan's house door shut behind her, and stormed over to his kitchen.

"Your brother is an irritating arsehole." She informed him. Ethan frowned from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"I don't understand, if my brother is annoying you then why are you hiding in the apartment where he lives?" Ethan asked in confusion. Lucie grabbed a spoon from his cutlery drawer, slammed the fridge door shut with her foot and snatched up the ice cream tub.

"Because you have ice-cream and Netflix." She snapped. She shoved the spoon in her mouth and slumped on the couch. She kicked her feet up on the soft couch. Ethan frowned, nudging her feet. She lifted her legs up, raising them to a right angle. Ethan sat down gently next to her, and she let her legs drop.

"You have Netflix." He remembered slowly. "Your TV is better than mine as well." Lucie swallowed the spoonful of ice-cream.

"Yeah, well. You don't forget to pay your electrical bills." She muttered quietly. Ethan looked at her in disbelief and sighed.

"Lucie... If you're having trouble just say," He began. Lucie flicked the spoon at him, the most minuscule amounts of ice-cream hitting his nose.

"I said forgot, not couldn't." She corrected. She scooped a bigger lump of ice-cream on to the spoon. "So unless you can set it up automatically on my account." She mumbled around the lump of ice-cream.

"Give me your laptop." Ethan sighed resignedly.

* * *

><p>Ethan tapped away on the small black laptop, resting on Lucie's legs, on turn resting on Ethan's lap. Lucie's monster slippers stuck off the end of the couch as she slumped down as far as she could, savouring the contents of the cardboard tub. Ethan glanced at her card in his hand.<p>

"I seriously can't believe how trusting you are." He muttered. Lucie laughed, the metal spoon clinking on her lower teeth.

"Oh Christ no. You're just too nice to buy anything with it." She teased.

"How do you know I'm not?" He replied, a hint of mockery edging his tone. Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Well for one, I can actually see the screen." She replied, utterly dead-pan. She smirked at him. "And I don't think Lily would approve."

Ethan glared at her, but it wasn't a genuine glare. Lucie wiggled her feet on his knees, the laptop dancing up and down with her movement.

"Oh, come on!" She cried, "You two are so adorable- why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Ethan shut the lid of the laptop and slid it on to the table, leaning half off the couch to reach the table.

"Perhaps because I don't think Lily would like someone 'pathetic' who, and this is a direct quote 'wastes his time pining over someone who obviously doesn't like him back'." He retorted, sarcastically. He got up abruptly, and grabbed two beers from the bottom shelve of his fridge. Lucie's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she winced. She slid her feet back off the couch, sitting upright (though still slouching over the arm slightly.).

"I'm guessing you heard Louise then."

"And Max and Noel, oh and Robyn."

* * *

><p>Lily pushed away the paperwork she was finishing. She sighed, the work always seemed to pile up no matter how much she tried to keep on top of it. She got up to make herself a cup of coffee, when a couple caught her eye. They were in the building opposite, clearly in a living room. They were laughing on a couch, flirting with each other. Nothing strange in that, but the way the light caught the face of the young woman furthest away from Lily, she saw clearly that it was Lucie. But that sweep of blonde hair didn't belong to Cal, it was Ethan. A deep pang stirred up into her, a strange desire to do... Something! If it wasn't bad enough Lucie was bad enough to mess around with Cal, she had to go flirt with Ethan too? Was one brother not enough? Lily dragged her eyes away, she definitely did not want to see this. Ethan was <em>hers<em>- wait, what?

Did she really just think that?


	22. Chapter 22

**Elizabeth Atherton you poo. Check your phone, unless something insanely exciting is happening in which case I insist on a fully detailed recreation of it! But to the rest of you, whom I not blackmailing into reading this and are actually reading it of their own accord, hi! Having a nice holiday? Yeah? Great! No? Not so great, but, hey! It's Christmas! **

**I hope you like this chapter, please review it! It means a lot!**

**hannah the hobbit! **

"I used to hate waking up." Lucie said sleepily, yawning widely. "Because I'd always have these brilliant dreams, where something exciting happened, or someone brilliant was there, or I was genuinely loved and then I'd wake up and be like 'oh, well'."

She rolled over in her double bed, the covers pulling slightly underneath Cal.

"Now I don't mind half as much, because suddenly, being awake is so much better than anything my brain could conjure up."

Cal smiled, his eyes barely open.

"You're such a sap." He teased. Lucie smiled softly, and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. The weight of her chest pressed against Cal's as she leant forwards.

"I know, right." She breathed, before leaning down and lightly pressing a delicate kiss on his lips. Cal's smile widened beneath the kiss, and he reached around the back of her head and returned it with a much greater passion. Lucie relaxed into his chest, letting herself melt away in his arms.

* * *

><p>"So I'm forgiven, am I?" Cal teased, ruffling his hair with a towel. Lucie grinned in the mirror.<p>

"You're too adorable to stay mad at." She replied sardonically. Cal leaned over her shoulder, gently planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't I just?" He winked. Lucie laughed softly, turning sideways in the stood.

"Honestly, I've forgotten why I was mad at you." She admitted, with a laugh. Cal chuckled.

"Good, I might still have a head at the end of the day." He teased. Lucie flicked him with the damp towel she'd dumped on the floor.

"Don't push your luck!" She called, as she left her bedroom. "See you later!"

* * *

><p>Slamming the door firmly behind her, Lucie whipped out her phone and checked the time. Surprisingly, she was actually early for once. She skipped- yes, actually proper full on 'I'm a delightful three year old girl who plays with glittery barbies, and doesn't set fire to them for fun' skipping- over to Ethan's door. She rapped a short tune out on the wood, humming happily under her breath. Ethan opened the door, frowning in puzzlement.<p>

"Good morrow to you, good sir." Lucie bowed dramatically.

"You are in a worryingly good mood." He stated suspiciously. Lucie punched him lightly on the arm.

"Oi. It's not that rare." She retorted. "Anyway, you ready?"

Ethan grabbed a set of keys of a table and nodded, shutting his door, much more gently that Lucie had hers, as he stepped out. He grinned at her.

"Let's go." He gestured for her to go first, and the young doctor smirked up at him. She wandered down the corridor, a bounce in her step and chatting constantly to him about everything and everyone.

* * *

><p>Lily caught sight of a very cheerful Lucie wandering in late with Ethan. Both of them were talking emphatically about something, Lily thought she heard the words 'Caleb Knight' mentioned a few times. Lucie threw back her head and laughed. Lily glared at the back of her head. As Ethan moved off, bidding her a good day, Lily strode up to the joyful black-haired doctor.<p>

"One brother not enough for you?" She asked rudely. Lucie turned, still with the smile upon her face.

"Excuse me?" She laughed, good-naturedly. Lily's glower intensified.

"Not only do you have to run around with Dr Knight, but now Ethan too?" She snapped. "It's disgusting."

Lucie's good mood vanished in an instant.

"I don't know where the hell you that from." Lucie replied tetchily. "I might be a bit of a slut, but I'm not like that."

Lily sneered at her.

"Don't even bother." She interrupted condescendingly. "I saw you two last night, in his apartment."

Lucie frowned.

"He was setting up my bank account!" She retorted, angrily

"Why would he do that?" Lily practically shouted.

"Maybe because he's my friend?" Lucie screamed back. "Because you know some people have them, not that you'd know, little miss 'I'm far too superior and aloof to have such common things as friends'!"

Lucie slammed the door of the metal locker shut and stormed off, glaring over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ethan glanced between Lucie and Lily, both talking to patients at the opposite end of the ward, backs to each other and shooting venomous glances over their shoulders. Lucie smiled tightly at the patient and strode, irritably, over to where Ethan stood.<p>

"Can you please tell Lily she's being an idiot?" She snapped, throwing down the brown file and tapping away swiftly on the keyboard. Ethan frowned.

"Why? What did you do?" He asked.

"What did I-?" She repeated in disbelief. "Fine, side with her. But I'm telling you Ethan, she won't listen to a word I say, so you have to tell her."

Ethan internally groaned.

"Tell her what?" He asked brusquely, beginning to get irritated by Lucie's ambiguity.

"That I don't like you! That I'm not going to date both you and Cal!" She snapped, whirling off back to her patient.


	23. Chapter 23

**My neighbour has just barged into my garden, yes I am outside, despite it being fucking freezing here, to tell me to either sing something that isn't in the bleak midwinter or to shut the fuck up. So now I'm singing Fairytale of New York, in a treehouse, on the 22nd of December, in North Yorkshire. Luckily for me, its not raining for once and 3G exists at the end of my garden, but not in the house. So hey, humour me. Review it, read multiple times, write an essay on shipping two characters from the Merchant of Venice together for holiday homework to spite your teacher because she said you can choose the title. Whatever floats your boat.  
>See you guys around, preferably when I'm being slightly less self-absorbed and whiny due to cold air, brothers who take your keys, and a locked house. (Please hurry back brother dearest, cos we both know that mum will take decades to finish the shopping.)<br>Hannah the Hobbit, from the Shire. Also known as the Treehouse of Titchiness, That Monstrosity and Wherever-the-shit-Hannah-hides-when-we-piss-her-off. (I have heard my parents refer to my handiwork as all of the above.)**

Lucie slung her bag over her shoulder, swinging it widely to the side. It struck the side of a tall burly man and he turned, fury blazing out of his eyes.

"Watch it!" He snapped, before muttering half to himself. "Bitch."

Lucie stopped midway to an apology.

"Mind where you are walking then." She returned, equal venom lacing her tone. "Dickhead."

The man swivelled back around. His face was set in harsh lines and his large muscular frame dwarfed Lucie.

"What did you say?" He demanded. Lucie felt the ice cold stings of fear piercing her heart. But she stood her ground, not letting her show that his attempts at intimidation were having effect.

"I asked what you said." He hissed, so close to her that she could see the black flecks in his cold grey eyes, almost drowned out by the wide pupils. His breath reeked of alcohol, and Lucie's dread and fear heightened. Lucie let out a breath, much more shakily than she'd intended.

"Mind where you are walking." She said simply. The guy growled and punched her in the face, snatching at her bag. Lucie panicked and clutched at it, spilling some of its contents on the floor. The man pushed her out of the way, slamming her into the wall of the building and sprinted away, closing the bag as he did to prevent anything else tumbling from within. Lucie slid down the wall, terrified tears and broken sobs slipping from her. She ran a wobbling hand along the ground, trying to find what had fallen from her bag. Her fingers clutched over her house keys and few loose coins. She drew them into her chest, trying desperately to regain her composure.

* * *

><p>Cal slammed the door to Ethan's flat. Ethan himself barely even spared him a glance from his laptop.<p>

"Not staying at Lucie's?" He asked absent-mindedly. Cal shook his head, raiding the fridge.

"Nope." He called over his shoulder as he bent to scour the racks. "I think she's out-door's locked."

Ethan nodded, not particularly interested. He returned to his typing, then he paused.

"Wait, still?" He checked. Cal stopped, mid-bite of pizza. Ethan glared at the slice in his hand. "Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Whadda mean still?" Cal demanded. Ethan glanced at the clock on the laptop.

"She went out, like, four hours ago." He replied slowly. Cal frown deepened, unable to hide his worry.

"Did she say where she was going?" He asked, shrugging back on his jacket and snatching up his phone. Ethan slowly shook his head.

"No, why? Do you think something's happened?" He queried. Before Cal got a chance to answer, the slim phone in his hand buzzed. He glanced at the screen, and slid a thumb across it quickly.

"Lily, now's not really a good ti-" he fell silent for a second. Ethan got up and moved closer to him on the word 'Lily'. "Lucie? Woah, slow down! Where are you? We're coming."

He nodded a couple of times, adding in 'okay's and 'are you alright's every now and again. He hung up and hurried to the door. He turned as he opened it.

"Well?" He demanded of Ethan. "Are you coming?"

* * *

><p>Lucie sat awkwardly on Lily's couch, holding the tissue up to her nose and swiping her knuckle across her cheeks every few seconds.<p>

"Thanks Lily." She sighed as she handed back the pristine-condition iPhone 5S. Lily took it lightly, and placed it on the counter.

"No problem." She brushed away. "And I'm sorry." Lily looked away awkwardly, sitting down gingerly on the opposite end of the couch. "What I said, I didn't mean it, I was just... Jealous, and angry. I wasn't thinking."

Lucie sighed in relief, and apologetically.

"Me too. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said about you not having friends." She apologised. Lily smiled welcomingly.

"I know. And I don't think you are a slut. I guess I was just being jealous." She offered back. Lucie laughed slightly. Lily joined in gently. Lucie looked sideways at her.

"Wait, jealous?" She said slyly. "So you DO like Ethan." Lily looked away, laughing. She looked over to Lucie, a blushing smile hidden behind her straight black hair.

"I guess it does." She replied. Lucie squealed in delight.

"I knew it!" She squeaked. "Oh my God!"

"You can't tell him!" Lily quickly insisted, sliding up the couch to her. Lucie held up her free hand in a 'who, me?' Gesture.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said solemnly, ruining the sincerity with her gleeful grin. Lily beamed back and opened her mouth to retort before the knock on the door interrupted them. Cal and Ethan rushed through the doors. Lucie leapt up and wound her arms tightly around his neck. She clung on, despite her little fangirling session over Lily's confession, still very much shaken up. Ethan looked awkwardly at Lily.

"Are you alright?" He asked tentatively. Lily nodded.

"I was just passing, they didn't actually get me." She explained. Ethan smiled.

"Good." He said sweetly. Lily smiled back warmly.

"What are we on now? 5,3 to me?" Lucie whispered to Cal.

"How is this a point?" Cal asked incredulously. Lucie grinned, her face still buried in his neck.

"Lily just admitted she's in love with him."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello again peoples! So I was stuck out side for about an hour, lucky me! But who cares, I now have a fire and underfloor heating so good mood is resumed. I thought that being the nice person I am I would post another chapter-no that's a lie. I'm bored and feeling needy, the attention seeking little poop that I am. So anyway, thanks CBloom2! And Guest! You guys are amazing!  
>Please review, and tell me what you think. (I've actually gotten organised and have written most of the rest of this so, I'm not going to run out any time soon.) Love you guys,<strong>

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**

An arm shot out of the blue curtain, wrapping around Cal's arm and pulling him sharply into the cubicle. Lucie rose on to tiptoe, her lips brushing against his cheek as she hastily hissed.

"Don't ask. Just play on."

She brought her lips down to his mouth and pulled him into a brief, but passionate kiss. Cal glanced sideways to the attractive 20-something male sitting on the bed, looking like she had just stabbed him in the face with one of Connie's stilettos. Lucie lowered herself slowly down, letting her hand trail down the length of Cal's arm before gently intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, see I'd love to come but I don't think my husband would really like it if I went out with another guy on our anniversary." She said slyly. The guy on the bed regained his posture and raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"If you are married, where is your ring?" He demanded. Lucie grinned, as Cal looked sideways at her, slightly curious. She hooked a finger around the gold chain delicately dangling from her neck. She lifted it in front of her scrubs, a golden band dangling from her index finger.

"I can't wear it on my hand at work obviously." She replied with a mischievous smile. "Wouldn't want it to get covered in blood. Speaking of which, you've just got a light cut, you are free to go."

She called to Lofty and he guided the semi-shocked, rejected man to reception. Cal turned to Lucie, a teasing smile playing about his lips.

"So, we're married, huh?" He grinned. Lucie smiled up at him.

"Lucie Knight..." She mused. "You know I think that has a nice ring to it."

Cal laughed.

"Ah yes, nice to see you keep our ring with you. Where did we get it again?" He teased. Lucie grinned widely, self deprecating laughter threatening to spill from her, like a tsunami of giggles.

"Why, The Lord of the Rings Official Merchandise website, of course!" She laughed.

"You nerd." Cal joked, lovingly.

"And you love me for it." Lucie replied, tilting her head back slightly more as Cal leaned in closer.

"Naturally." His breath tickled his lips, but the sensation disappeared as his soon found hers, engulfing them in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>Lucie and Cal wandered over to the central work station, hands still linked together. Lofty caught sight of them and turned.<p>

"Hey, do you two want to do something tonight?" He asked, sheer boredom edging his tone. Cal sighed dramatically.

"You know, Lofty, we would, but it's our wedding anniversary tonight."

Lucie spluttered with choked laughter. Ethan's eyes widened from across the station and Robyn could be hear exclaiming 'What?!' From inside one of the cubicles.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Lofty said in disbelief. "Wedding anniversary?!"

Lucie collapsed on to the counter, laughing hysterically at Robyn's curly mob of ginger hair poking out from behind the curtain. Cal himself was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"There was a patient... Oh my god... He, erm, asked me out and I didn't want to say I had a boyfriend, so we pretended to be married." Was what Lucie was trying to say, instead she burst into hysterics again after 'patient'. Connie strode in, a young girl clutching her hand, a disapproving frown already making it's appearance.

"Anyone like to explain what's going on?" She demanded of the baffled ED.

"Apparently Cal and Lucie are married, tonight is their one year anniversary and Lucie finds this undeniably funny." Ethan offered, before shrugging helplessly and walking off.

* * *

><p>Lily accepted the paper cup out of Honey's hand gratefully. Lucie slid up to her, literally tripping over her own feet up in her eagerness to talk to her.<p>

"Hey Honey." She greeted cheerily. Lily subtly by turned away, facing Lucie, luckily for her Honey seemed oblivious to her rude dismissal.

"Hiya Lola." She chirped. Lucie gritted her teeth.

"Lucie." She seethed. "My name is LUCIE!"

Honey was already walking away, ignoring her completely. Lucie mimed shooting her in the back of the head, before turning back to Lily. The reason why she had excitably stumbled across the ward resurfaced in her mind and she squealed.

"Oh my God- what happened after me and Cal left?" She demanded. Colour suddenly rose in Lily's cheeks, and she gave a blushing smile, memories spilling through her mind. However she didn't answer. Lucie's eyes widened.

"You can't look that ecstatic at a memory and then not say anything; come on, Staff Room now. Spill." She insisted. Lily allowed herself to be dragged off by her wrist, teasing as she whirled across the ward, black hair flying from both doctors.

"Well from what I hear, you and Cal have a more exciting announcement." She giggled.

"Apparently we've been married a year!" Lucie called over her shoulder, pushing the door open and tugging Lily inside. "But tell me everything! And don't spare the details!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this is so late in the day, but a bunch of stuff happened so, yeah. But long story short, I discovered I'm the sensible one in the family-I'm scared- and I got offered a job, which would be pretty cool, except it's mainly to babysit my brother, who, might I add, is 8 years older than me.**

**It was a very odd day. Please review! **

**Love you guys!**

**Hannah the Hobbit. Xx**

"Don't spare the details."

Lily laughed.

"Fine!" She relented. "Well...'

* * *

><p>Ethan looks awkwardly across at Lily. She meets his gaze, equally nervous and uncomfortable.<p>

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ethan double-checks. Lily nods slightly.

"I'm fine." She says with a light laugh, to try and emphasise her 'fine'ness. Instead it comes out wobbly and hesitant, making her sound a little deranged. Ethan looks at her strangely and Lily can feel the heat rushing to her face. She whirls around, the black straight hair, usually bound up tightly on the top of her head, swinging loosely around her face.

"Do you want a drink? Coffee? Tea? Beer?" Great, now she sounds desperate and deranged.

"Coffee sounds great." Ethan sits gingerly on her couch, tapping his fingers on his knee nervously.

* * *

><p>"Lily, when I said the details, I meant of the good stuff. Not you two being awkward little nerdy hermits." Lucie reprimanded. Lily looked at her reproachfully, her forgotten coffee going cold in her hands. She dumped it on the coffee table and held up her hand in submission.<p>

"Do you want to hear it or not?" She scolded. Lucie looked away sheepishly. Lily looked triumphantly across at her. "Exactly, so shut up."

* * *

><p>Pattern mug in hands, the two of them sit on the couch, an uncomfortable silence, every now and again broke with halting conversation, dowsing the air.<p>

"Look, Lily." Ethan suddenly blurts out, practically throwing down the coffee mug on to the table. "I've thought of nearly a million ways to say this, and none of them are right, so I'm just going to flat out say it."

Lily frowns, worried. Ethan's eyes meet hers and they are so honest, open, that she just, melts.

"I like you... And not as friend. If you don't feel the same, I completely understand!" He flusters, adding the last sentence in a panicking rush. "I mean, I just wanted you to know and-"

"Me too."

"What?" Ethan gaps. Did she just... She can't mean that.

"I-" Lily stumbles over her words. It's so uncharacteristic that Ethan almost laughs. But then he catches himself. "I like you too." She whispers.

* * *

><p>Lucie spluttered with laughter. Lily's embarrassed smile faded into a frown.<p>

"What?" She asked curtly. Lucie wafted away her.

"Nothing, just you two are so like teenagers admitting their first crush, it's adorable!" She teased. Lily glared at her. Lucie stopped laughing briefly, before snorting loudly and adding.

"Oh and Cal owes me £50."

"You were betting on us?!" Lily demanded. Lucie nodded, quite proud of herself.

"Um, duh? It's us?" She said, pointing out that Lily kind of missed something obvious. "Anyway, we were on you!"

Lily's blush returned to her face.

"That's it." She mumbled. Lucie's jaw dropped.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously. "You two confess your most profound love for each other and then... Nothing?"

Lucie got up as Zoe opened the door and looked pointedly at her. She mouthed 'later!' At Lily before passing Zoe... And a little girl clinging from her hand.

"Don't annoy Connie." Zoe warned Lucie in an undertone.

"Wouldn't even dream of it." Lucie replied, striding out of the room. "DOCTOR KNIGHT YOU OWE ME FIFTY QUID SUCKA!"

* * *

><p>"Do enlighten us Dr Carter; why does your colleague owe you a vast quantity of money?" Connie drawled. Lucie spun around, unable to hide her grin.<p>

"Because I am a much better match maker than he." She replied, beaming happily as Cal sighed, digging around for his wallet. Lucie held out her hand, and made a 'grabby hands' motion.

"That didn't clarify anything." Connie snapped sternly. Cal counted out the money in ten pound notes. Lucie grinned.

"When does anything I say." She replied. Zoe glanced up warningly at her from the Staff Room. "We had a bet over who could set up Lily and Ethan first." Lucie elaborated reluctantly. Ethan's eyes grew huge, his face burning red, and spluttered.

"What?" He demanded. Lucie saluted him.

"You're welcome!" Lucie called. "I won 7,3 if you really wanted to know."

Ethan groaned, sinking his head into his hands. Max clapped him roughly on the back. Connie frowned disapprovingly at Lucie. She beamed at her, not even Connie's glowers being able to dampen her mood. Cal pressed the notes into her palm and she turned, grin still in place.

"Love you." She teased, her lips brushing his cheek as she skipped off.


	26. Chapter 26

**So, hi. It's Christmas Eve. Why does it feel like mid November? Is it just me or is this year particularly unfestive? It's just me, isn't it? But anyway! Chapter-iness! Woo! As usual, please review to humour a small homunculus, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Hannah the Hobbit Xx**

Cal woke up, his head still spinning. It pounded and ached and the room refused to stay still. The toilet bowl swam in front of his eyes and he pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose, rubbing his palm across the bleary eye as he did so. He must have been really drunk last night, to not remember a thing and for this killer hangover. He stumbled out of the door, pausing when he saw the two unfamiliar female bodies sprawled across the floor. He carefully removed one boot from the slender dark-skinned arm of the girl sprawled across the floor. As he pulled it on, he spied his t-shirt lying on the opposite side of the room. Carefully stepping over the unconscious girl, he retrieved it and tugged it over his head. The door creaked, the noise unreasonably painful in his hungover state, and he glanced at the blonde mop of hair on the bed as it stirred at the noise. But the girl settled back down to sleep, the other not even stirring from her alcohol-induced coma. Cal breathed a sigh of relief and crept out the door.

* * *

><p>Lucie's eye caught sight of the hungover Cal creeping into the ED. Immediately she noted the dark rings under his eyes, the way he winced slightly at loud noises, the specific style of 'ruffled' (messy) hair that only came from sleeping on the floor of some unknown person's bathroombedroom/hotel room/lounge. She threw the card back on to the counter and turned away from her patient, excusing herself politely. She strode over to Cal and slapped him sharply across the cheek. Her hand made a loud crack, echoing throughout the waiting room as it connected.

"Care to explain where you were last night?" She asked, folding her arms angrily across her chest.

"I-" Cal began, quickly racking his brain for a plausible explanation. "Stayed at Ethan's."

Another crack sounded. Lucie lowered her stinging hand.

"Liar. I asked him this morning when I ran into him, so again if you don't mind. Where. The Shit. Were. You?"

Cal's excuses left him as a stuttering wreck. The disgusted look he was getting off Lucie sent his heart sinking into an endless abyss, which only darkened as she gave a disbelieving snort of derision and stalked away.

* * *

><p>Lofty caught up with Cal, falling into step with him.<p>

"You were a right mess in the pub." He said as a greeting. Cal turned to look at him, exhaustion forming bags under his eyes, deep purple circles.

"Trust me, I am feeling it now." He said, almost regretfully. Lofty laughed at his self-pitying look.

"So... Did you pull?"

Cal looked at him, his expression unreadable.

"Sort of." He relented. Lofty laughed.

"Which one?" He demanded. Cal looked slightly sheepish.

"Well... Both of them?"

Lofty cackled cruelly.

"Oh man, Lucie is going to kill you." He stated gleefully. Cal spun, walking backwards so that Lofty could see his other cheek. The one with two overlaying red hand prints on it.

"She already has."

"Mate? She's barely begun."

* * *

><p>Lucie strode into the cubicle, and asked with stiff formality.<p>

"Is that her card?" She nodded at the piece of card on the bed. Cal grabbed it up.

"No. Actually that's my patient's." He informed her. The patient raised an eyebrow at the two of them. Lucie forced a tight smile down at her.

"Then get back to them." She said coldly. "I can take this one."

Cal glanced over at the patient, eyeing her subtly.

"I can help out-" he began to offer, purely for his own benefit.

"Dr Knight, remove your being from this cubicle, or I swear I will hit you in the face with my shoe." Lucie snapped. The patient frowned at the weird threat, but Cal held up his hands in surrender, and backed out of the cubicle. Lucie breathed out shakily, her posture drooping slightly. The patient raised an eyebrow again. Lucie caught sight of it this time.

"Dr Knight is a douchebag." She explained wearily.

* * *

><p>Lucie had struggled to remain civil towards both her patient and to Cal as she watched him dart back into her cubicle every five minutes, flirting with the blonde woman. Lucie silently watched, her heart wrenching itself into tiny shreds. She'd never thought Cal had it in him to be such a cruel, heartless bastard! She'd swallowed her anger, savagely scrawling on the form. However when she slumped against the outside wall, not two metres from the ED entrance, she had had enough of Cal's behaviour. She watched the slender hand hold out the phone questioning, short conversation passing between Cal and the patient. Cal moved forwards to take it and swiftly typed in his number, presumably. He looked up at the blonde beauty, who gracefully slid into the taxi. Cal watched her as it sped away, and as he turned back to return to his work, his eyes fell on Lucie. She spun away, violently scrubbing the tears from her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Cal hurried up to her, pulling her shoulder around to face him. Lucie threw his hand from her shoulder.<p>

"I don't want to hear it." She snapped. Cal began to form a clumsy retort, but she cut across him. "No, it doesn't matter Cal. It's fine."

Oddly enough, whilst her tone was harsh and bitter, it wasn't sarcastic.

"What?" He spluttered. Lucie smiled tautly.

"Don't worry, You never meant that much to me either." Lucie spat, staring determinedly into Cal's eyes. She glowered at him and stalked away. As her head flicked around, tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to maintain her composure as long as possible. The lie she'd thrown into his face was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She'd felt as though she'd pulled her heart out along with the words. She curled her fingers into a fist, then straightened them out again- an old habit she thought she'd stopped. Rita caught sight of her, and hurried over, a concerned frown decorating her face.

"Are you alright?" She worried. Lucie nodded, not meeting her gaze.

"I'm fine." She choked, her eyes betraying her. "I'm fine." She tried again, but it came out even shakier and tearful than the last. Rita wrapped her arms around her protectively.

"What's happened?" She demanded, pulling away from the hug. She looked into Lucie's eyes, noting the pain and anger forcing the tears out, rather than sadness.

"Doctor Carter." Connie called to Lucie's exhausted back. She turned slowly, defeat echoing in eyes.

"Whatever million things I've done wrong, email me the list. I'm sure it's lengthy." She said dejectedly. Lucie looked helplessly at Connie. "But tonight, I am done."

She slowly turned back around and continued on her way out. Connie closed her mouth, the rest of those on the shift slowly trickling out from around her. Something was seriously wrong for Lucie to be so disheartened. The usually, whilst a sarcastic little shit, optimistic doctor being so defeated and lost was not a positive omen.


	27. Chapter 27

**So, I am excessively bored, and my sparkly antlers of festivity have now been replaced with a santa hat. I am desperately trying to feel much more festive and it's not working! So, here we go, my solution is to post, yet another chapter today. Knowing me, you might even get another today!  
>But anyways, Enjoy and, (if you guys don't know this is coming then I am ashamed of you all)... review!<br>Love you guys,  
>Hannah the Hobbit.<strong>

"What would you like, darling?" The bartender asked Lucie, who glanced up from the delicate chain she'd been fiddling. She let it drop back into her chest and met his eye.

"Seriously mate? The strongest you've got." She laughed weakly, wearily. The bartender gave her a crooked smile and pulled a bottle off the shelf. He poured it out into a small glass and pushed it towards her.

"On the house." He smiled, leaning across the counter. "Bad day?"

Lucie threw back her head, downing it in one go. She winced slightly, gently placing it back on the counter.

"You could say that." She answered. He automatically began to refill the glass, the corner of his mouth jerking upwards.

"I'm Tom by the way." He winked. Lucie laughed dryly.

"Lucie." She replied, pushing the golden ring dangling on the necklace into her shirt. Tom caught the movement and raised an eyebrow. Lucie leant forwards, meeting his gaze challenging.

Cal glanced up from his lone table where he had been wallowing in a despairing hole if self pity in time to see a dark wash of wild curls bounce out of the door, guided by a overly muscular arm. The top of the woman's head didn't even reach the man's shoulder, closer to his elbow than anything. She was uncomfortably trying to move away from him, wriggling in his vice-like grasp. Something deep inside Cal felt sick at the sight at he stood up,leaving the first note he pulled out of his wallet on the table under the glass. He watched the doors swing shut behind the pair and slowly made his way towards the door. He noticed her movements became more frantic, but less forceful, and he held her tightly, hissing in her ear. As Cal pushed the doors open she had managed to twist away, and he caught a glance of a face, not long enough to distinguish any features, but the fear on it imprinted on him.

* * *

><p>"Stupid cow!" The guy snapped, losing control completely and swinging a wild punch. It connected with a sickening crack, sending her face rocketing to the left. She clutched it, staggering backwards. The guy looked up, finally noticing Cal, and snarled at him. Cal glowered at him. The woman whimpered helplessly as he yanked on her arm fiercely to pull her away. He shoved her in front of him, and she stumbled, the small heel snapping off her shoe. She slipped and he pushed her sneakily.<p>

Hair flew in dark ribbons in the even darker night. She fell with a horrible crack on the first of the steps, her head colliding with the metal bar. Her face slid down it, rolling as she slithered helplessly to the bottom of the few steps outside the pub. Glass from a broken beer bottle crunched under her weight. Cal flew down the steps towards her, fitting nicely into 'doctor mode'. He swiftly dug his phone out of his pocket with his left hand. He lightly pressed two fingers into the soft, pale wrist and it was then that he noticed the golden band lying amongst the dark ink spill of hair.

"Lucie?" He gasped, terrified realisation hitting him harder than a freight train.

* * *

><p>"3006, receiving, Over." Dixie spoke swiftly into the crackling walkie talkie. She strode over to the ambulance as the details of the injuries spilled out over the radio. By the time they had finished, Ian and Dixie had already pulled out of the base, heading off towards the casualty.<p>

They arrived on the scene soon after, and slammed the doors shut. Dixie swiftly bent down to the unconscious woman, lying uncomfortable on the bottom of the steps.

"She's been KO for five minutes, queried broken spine, bruising to the face and a deep wound on her left temple and lower back. Caused by broken glass." Cal informed Dixie, dully. Dixie looked up, for the first time noticing him. He sat on the step above her, his hand still on hers, but had long since finished taking her pulse. Dixie nodded curtly and called to Ian to get a stretcher. He nodded, hurrying to collect one. He stopped briefly, in front of her face.

"Is that Lucie?" He asked.

"Ian!" Dixie snapped. Ian blinked in surprise and leapt down the remainder of the steps. He reappeared at Dixie's side with the stretcher. They aligned it so they could simply roll her to the side and Lucie would be on it without too much movement on her part.

"Ready to roll on three." Dixie commanded. Lucie let out a loud, subconscious moan when the strong hands turned her over. The sound pierced through Cal, in a way that not even Ethan's groans of agony had.

* * *

><p>The trolley was pushed through the double doors. Cal hurried alongside it, murmuring to Lucie as he did. Ethan walked along the other side of her, Dixie filling him in on the extent of her injuries. He nodded once as they entered Resus, and Dixie held back. Ethan looked across at Cal pointedly, but he missed it, too busy focusing on Lucie. The familiar clunk of a bed locking into position sent his head flicking upright.<p>

"Let me help." He pleaded with Ethan. Ethan shook his head sternly.

"No."

"But-"

"Every second you waste arguing, Cal, the more she's going to deteriorate." Rita reminded him, forcibly. Cal looked helplessly at Lucie, and glumly stepped back.

"I'm not leaving her alone." He insisted. Ethan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Oh course not." He muttered under his breath.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm bored and, well that's it. I'm bored. So here you go again. Merry Christmas! (Eve)**

**Love you guys! Please review!**

**Hannah the Hobbit Xx**

Cal watched helplessly at the end of Lucie's bed as his brother worked fiercely around her. The monitor next to her started to show a highly erratic white line bouncing around on the dark background, before settling again. This time however it didn't go back to a simple normal heartbeat, darting up and down the screen in a mostly regular pattern, but lay flat. A high urgent beeping filled the air and Cal's heart, much like his girlfri-...Lucie...-stopped. His hoarse 'no' caught in his throat, a clogging cluster of emotions tangling it up with them.

"Come on Lucie." Ethan muttered to the unresponsive figure on the bed as he pushed firmly on her heart. Cal stepped back slightly, fear not allowing any more movement.

* * *

><p>She couldn't die. Not now. Not while he still had everything to apologise for, everything to try to explain. She needed to sit up again, slap him one more time, tell him he was worthless not worth his place on this earth. Cal couldn't take a day where he didn't wake up to her hair suffocating him, or if she'd already woken up, her humming in the kitchen as she undoubtedly set fire to something. He couldn't stand not having her around, the smell of her stupid shampoo- the one that smelt of white vanilla and something he could never figure out as the label had worn away from the tube long ago. He wouldn't last a day without her anymore, the one constant reminder that perhaps something's were worth working hard for. Because whilst he wasn't worth anything at the moment, and he could blame her for a second- in fact he'd side with her- if she wanted nothing to do with him, she was all he had. And all he'd ever wanted.<p>

One condescending brow raise. One teasing elbow. One more extension of the middle finger.

Just, Come back.

* * *

><p>Ethan panted heavily, each time he pounded on her chest weaker than the last.<p>

"Pulse check." He insisted of Lily. She lightly pressed her fingers into Lucie's neck. She shook her head slightly. Ethan moved to restart the CPR, but Cal was already gently moving him out of his place, his hands replacing his brothers. He looked directly into Lucie's face as he began to push downwards with all the force he could muster. He silently pleaded with her, angry, terrified tears beginning to cloud his vision.

"Lucie..." He begged. "Please, come on."

* * *

><p>Ethan stopped him as he reached thirty, lightly checking her pulse once more. The monitor stayed silent for a beat and then, with a burst of life and a gasp of air, her heart restarted. She didn't waken however, and stayed in her comatose state.<p>

Cal stormed violently away, shaking with uncontrollable anger. He burst out the doors, looking for something, searching for someone. His eyes fell on a tall, overly muscular, to the point of it being an eyesore rather than anything else, sullen looking man. He stormed up to him, ignoring the officer in uniform milling around. Cal roughly shoved the man away.

"You _dick_." He spat in utter disgust. The man glared at him, instantly riled up. "Do you even give a damn about what you've done?"

The bastard had enough self control to spit at Cal's feet. He towered far above the doctor, but the sheer fury Cal had been overcome was a force to be contested with. Cal snarled up at him, but he was not the first to swing a punch.

* * *

><p>When Lofty and Rita finally pulled the brawling men apart, neither were particularly hurt. Cal's eye was not going to open the next morning, and that lip was going to swell. Hugely. But his knuckles had suffered the worst of it. They were scraped raw, red, bruised and throbbing. As the author is well aware, scraped knuckles are surprisingly painful, and they attract a fair bit of attention, but they were not an uncommon appearance upon Cal, whereas no one really expected them on a fifteen year old, five foot one nerdy girl. The other guy was in a worse state, a broken nose bleeding all of the white shirt. His lip, also burst and bleeding, curled back from his teeth in a sneer. Only now did the officer standing less than three feet away think to do anything about the man in his captivity. Cal rolled his eyes in disgust as Lofty pulled him away.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucie's eyes drifted open. She looked up into the face of a very familiar doctor. Ethan looked down at her, shock billowing from him as he glanced up at the machine.<p>

Lucie tried to open her eyes fully, but they wouldn't cooperate. Her throat was blocked by a plastic tube, preventing any chance of speaking. She looked into his face, and then the pain kicked in. She breathed in sharply and closed her eyes tightly. Her chest felt like it was on fire, her skull too. She suddenly understood why lifting an eyelid was such hard work, she was struggling to just keep her heart beating, never mind anything else. Her breathing came out ragged, and Ethan glanced over at the monitor.

"Hey, Lucie. Calm down. Lucie? Lucie, look at me." He spoke quickly, but with authority. Lucie moved her eyes over to him, fear building up in them. "You're okay." Ethan assured her, gently beginning to remove the tubing.

"Where... Cal?" Lucie whimpered when she could. Ethan smiled softly down at her.

"Do you want me to get him?" He asked. Lucie stole his pen. Speaking hurt to much for long sentences, she'd decided. Her quick scrawl made Ethan laugh, and the diagram only made it better. He let the paper drop on to the white sheets and grinned.

"I'll go get him." He laughed. Zoe frowned and glanced at the paper. It read 'I want you to push him down a well.' With a little picture of Cal, presumably, toppling into a brick well. Given that she'd drawn it in a drug stupor, and in under twenty seconds, it wasn't too bad.


	29. Chapter 29

**How's Christmas going for you guys? Or if you don't celebrate it, I wish you a Merry Thursday! Yeah, I'm really bored, my dad doesn't do festivity, mum is very snappy as she is ill and my brothers currently working. So I thought I'd give you all a present! Here you go!**

**Hannah the Hobbit**

Lucie propped herself on her elbows when she saw Cal. She pushed herself backwards slightly so that she could lean back on to the wall. Rita watched her movements warily. Cal stood at the end of her bed.

"Come here." She gestured for him to closer. Cal relaxed, and came right up to the side of the bed. Rita spluttered with laughter as she swung her hand up and slapped the side of his face with all the force that she could muster. Despite everything, Lucie was still quite strong, and the resounding 'crack' that echoed throughout the nearly-empty Resus attracted the attention of all within its confines.

"You twat!" She spat. Then she moaned. "Ow, Crap! That hurt!" She whined.

"Good." Cal retorted automatically. Lucie narrowed her eyes.

"Good?" She asked, dangerous softness feathering her words. "Caleb Knight, be very careful right now- I'm not kidding that really hurt my hand!" She laughed, changing tone mid-way through her warning threat. "That better have hurt you!"

"Course not." Cal lied. Lucie bit back a grin.

"So I'll do it again, will I?" She mocked. Cal stepped back quickly, out of reach. He looked sideways at her.

"So... Am I forgiven?" He asked tentatively. Lucie shook her head smugly.

"No." She answered honestly. "I hope you rot in hell." Exhaustion flickered back on to her face, and she tried to not wince.

"Hey Ethan?" She called quietly, sinking back down under the thin sheet. "Ever heard of this thing called 'Morphine'? I hear it's amazing for pain relief!"

* * *

><p>Lucie whined to Cal every time he looked into her room the next day. She was unbelievably bored, and her phone had long since run out of battery. Given the fact that, well, it's Lucie, Cal refused to even let her touch his phone. So she had resorted to complaining about everything and doodling on scraps of paper. She threw paper airplanes at anyone who entered the room that she didn't want in there, she tried to have a 'world champion paper toss championship' but had given up when she realised retrieving the paper balls involved effort. So instead, she lay on the bed, alternating between singing or humming quietly, and doodling caricatures of her workmates.<p>

* * *

><p>Cal glanced over at the irritable Connie, deliberately avoiding eye contact. She'd been in a foul mood since Grace had turned up, disrupting her schedule and leaving her with too much for her to deal with than she could handle. From where he was stood, he could hear her complaining that she didn't have anyone to look after her and that she was in meetings all afternoon. Cal's mind wandered to Lucie, very vocally informing everyone of how boring being injured was. His mouth twitched up as an idea shaped itself out of his messy thoughts.<p>

"Why don't you get Lucie to look after her?" He suggested helpfully. Connie turned to him, deliberating.

"That could work." She mused slowly. "Thank you Dr Knight."

* * *

><p>Lucie's face brightened like that of a teenagers when they realise that they don't have school tomorrow when Connie lead Grace into her room.<p>

"Did you bring me a friend?" She chirped excitably, sitting upright. Connie gave her a rare smile, granted a rather strained, forced smile, but a smile all the same.

"Would you be willing to keep an eye out on her?" She asked. Lucie beamed.

"Friend!" She cheered. Grace looked at her strangely. Lucie smiled, slightly apologetically. "Sorry, I've been stuck in here for far too long!" She laughed. Grace cracked a small, tentative smile. Lucie grinned.

"Thanks Connie. Go to your mind-numbingly boring meeting of importance." She commanded regally. She patted the base of her bed. "So, Grace..."


	30. Chapter 30

Lucie turned back around, still talking avidly. The sudden silence made sense with a cruel clarity, as she faced the empty room.

"Shit." She swore. Lucie called out louder from the confines of the hospital bed. "Grace? Grace!"

No reply came from the outward bustle of the hospital. Lucie glanced down at IV line in the back of her hand and groaned. She ripped out the tubing, wincing as she freed herself from the tether. A small bead of blood welled up in the centre of her pale hand and she swiped it away angrily. She let her feet slide out of the bed, and barefoot, padded out of the side room, wincing slightly.

* * *

><p>Cal and Ethan milled around the central work station. Cal dumped the brown file away and moved over to his brother.<p>

"How's Lily?" He asked slyly. Ethan barely even looked up from the form he was filling in.

"She's fine, not that you couldn't ask her yourself." He replied dryly. "I'm surprised you aren't still repeatedly asking about Lucie."

Cal shrugged nonchalantly.

"What do you want, Cal?" Ethan sighed, finally lifting his gaze. Cal pretended to be horrified.

"Can't a guy talk to his brother?" He asked, mockingly.

"Not when it's you." He retorted. Cal glared at him. Over his little brother's shoulder, he caught sight of someone wandering around in a hospital gown, their movements urgent, but slow as if in pain. His eyes widened. He pushed past Ethan and moved to the end of the corridor. The patient had already rounded the corner, disappearing down any of three possible corridors. Cal groaned as realisation wandered up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Lucie..." He muttered angrily, rushing to go check her room.

* * *

><p>Cal threw the IV line, red with blood on to the bed, irritatedly. He spun around the room, annoyance etching his movements.<p>

"How could you let her just leave?!" He demanded of Ethan. Ethan blinked in surprise.

"How is this MY fault?" He spluttered, genuine shock at Cal turning this around plastered across his face. Cal stopped scrutinising the room to look his brother in the eye.

"She's your patient." He snapped.

"She's your girlfriend." Ethan countered. Robyn shook her head from the doorway.

"Honestly, if either of you think you can tell her what to do then you are idiots." She said resignedly. "Now stop bickering over who's fault it is and try and find her, or at least the reason why she went walk about."

Cal glanced between her and Ethan, and in a blink of an eyelid, was striding towards the door. Robyn raised an eyebrow at Ethan.

"You too. She's your responsibility." She reprimanded.

* * *

><p>Lucie ignored the speakers insisting that she return to the front desk as she painfully tugged on her scrubs to blend in easier. She didn't want Cal dragging her back before she'd found Grace, or she really would be dead... By both him and Connie. She scanned the corridor looking for a small dark haired head, and found none. She caught sight of Max, wheeling an old woman in a wheelchair down the corridor.<p>

"Hey, Max!" She hissed, as he came closer. "Have you seen Grace anywhere?"

Max shook his head.

"Nope. Why?- have you lost Connie's daughter!" He mocked. Lucie silently urged him to take her seriously, spitting out a low:

"Max, seriously. This isn't funny."

Max shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry." He apologised as he began to push her back down the corridor. Lucie leapt back, as he nearly ran over her bare feet. She immediately regretted the movement as her stomach jolted with tremors of pain.

* * *

><p>Cal walked into something small and female. He glanced down to see Grace looking slightly startled at the mass of doctor in front of her.<p>

"Hey, Grace? Have you seen Lucie anywhere?" He asked her urgently, as Lucie hobbled along the corridor towards them. She stumbled to a halt as she saw Cal and began to slowly edge away from him, but he'd already seen her.

"Lucie!" He called away her. Lucie decided 'shit' was her favourite swear as she once more hissed it to herself. She moved past Cal and bent down to Grace's level.

"Grace! Don't DO that!" She rebuked. Grace looked startled to see her.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the bed." She said in surprise, her small brown eyes widening cutely.

"She isn't." Cal said pointedly. Lucie tilted her up to glare at him.

"She didn't give me much of a choice." She retorted. Cal glanced down, and lifted her hand for inspection.

"Did you rip the IV line out?" Ethan sighed, gently taking it, and putting a light pressure on the bleeding puncture wound. Lucie snatched her hand back and went to say something before clutching her ribs. Her breathing noticeably shortened. Cal immediately started fretting over her but she waved his concerns away.

"Shut up Cal." She said tightly, the chronic pain in her chest shortening her words. "And whatever rebuke or complaint you have I've already thought of it. Now can we please go back there, and Grace- do not run off again!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Before anyone judges, Hannah (appears in this) was from my Star Trek fanfiction... Yes I like writing with overlaps, it's fun... Anyway, she was written when I was twelve, and I couldn't think of any other names, so she got mine. So, yup. Please don't judge me.**

**Please review it when you guys read it!**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**

Lucie felt like a misbehaving schoolgirl, as Cal scolded her, tutting over the purplish bruises decorating her hand. He gently reinserted the IV line, his thumb gently smoothing down the tap holding it in place.

"Leave this one in." He said, sternly, but teasing. Lucie rolled her eyes. Cal frowned at her.

"I don't think you realise how serious that could have been." Cal rebuked her. Lucie raised an eyebrow, a single glance to remind him that she actually was a doctor as well. Cal blinked.

"Did Ethan not explain your condition?" He asked warily.

"Internal bleeding, broken bones, near punctured lung, blah de blah de blah." Lucie drawled, slipping her feet under the thin blankets.

"Your heart stopped." Cal told her bluntly. "You were arrestive, long enough that they'd stopped CPR."

Lucie stared blankly at him. Her mouth dropping slightly in horror. One day ago she had been, for all extensive purposes, dead; she had thought it would have a been a good idea to go running around the hospital. Idiot! She internally cursed herself and shook her head slightly.

"No, he forgot to mention that." She said, a feeble attempt at a joking tone failing to mask the shock she'd just been plunged into. "Wait. He stopped CPR?" She demanded. Cal nodded.

"Mustn't have wanted to miss an opportunity to slap you again." She replied, a feeble attempt at humour.

* * *

><p>Lucie looked up from her bed as Ethan softly closed the door behind him.<p>

"Can I call someone?" She asked surprisingly sincere. Ethan frowned thinking about it.

"Yeah, I don't see why that would be a problem." He allowed. Lucie grinned.

"Does that mean I get a visitor?" She pushed hopefully. Ethan raised an eyebrow questioning. Lucie smiled at him, batting her eyelids falsely.

"You look like an idiot when you do that." He informed her before relenting. "Fine! Yes, you can."

Lucie beamed genuinely. She threw her free arm around him.

"Thank you! I am so bored!" She squealed delightedly, snatching up her phone.

"There really was no point in me coming to see you was there?" He asked rhetorically. Lucie shook her head, lifting the phone up to her ear. She shooed Ethan out of the room with a wave of her hand.

* * *

><p>A short, slender woman poked her head around the door. A green beret drooped perfectly over her left brow, a badge crowning it. She raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Are you going to bitch about something, cry on my shoulder, natter constantly for hours or all three?" She asked suspiciously. Lucie hunched her knees up to her chest.

"I need your shoulder. I'm struggling to keep up the illusion that I'm okay." She mumbled into her knees. Hannah sighed, kicking the door shut behind her. She sat next to her on the bed and smiled tentatively.

"Spill. What's got you so wound up that you've come to me?" She asked, wrapping an arm around her closest friend.

* * *

><p>Lucie poured out everything to Hannah, broken by the sniffles as she tried to keep the tears from erupting from within. Hannah rubbed her shoulder sympathetically.<p>

"Douchebag." She sighed. Hannah glanced at Lucie as she scraped away her tears, wiping her nose on her wrist. She saw her heartbreak and anguish plastered clearly on her face, a betrayal so deep it physically hurt. Lucie met Hannah's gaze, and Hannah let out sigh.

"You really do love him don't you?"

Lucie nodded helplessly.

"Hell, I wish I didn't. I'd give everything I have to stop, but I can't." She groaned, sinking under the thin covers. Hannah pulled from her pocket two small thin, leaf-filled bags.

"As ever, the murderess has the solution. Tea." She dangled the tea bags in the air. Lucie laughed weakly.

"Britishness intensifies." She said pathetically. Hannah clapped her lightly on the back.

"That's my girl."

* * *

><p>"I'm supposed stop loving him at this point, but I can't!" Lucie explained, wretched tears forming, ravaging her face. She gulped angrily. "I hate him with everything I have, but some how I still love him. And it's killing me. Because how can I love him if I can't trust him? Why do I even care, when he clearly doesn't give a damn about me?"<p>

She sniffed helplessly, scrubbing her face fiercely. She laughed heartlessly. "I was so stupid, and blind and," Lucie snorted in self derision. "*wishful* to think I could be different."

She held back a sob, her chest jarring up and down violently with each jagged, broken gulp of air. She let her head rock back and looked down at the cold tiled floor. She laughed coldly, mockingly.

"And, I think I've hit the key point here, why the shit am I talking to a teddy bear?"

The bear drooped forwards, choosing that moment to let it's battered and beaten body to fall from the bedside table. As it hit the floor a small tuft of stuffing fell out from its ear. Hannah slid back into the room.

"Because I went on a tea round, that's why." She said softly, handing her the paper cup. She scooped up the old and well-loved soft toy and placed it back on the white counter. "And you are different. Your man is just too much of an idiot to have realised it yet, or was just really pissed. Shit knows some times I've been so far gone I don't know my own name much less if I'm dating a girl or not."

Lucie laughed, again without much conviction.

"You? Date a girl?" She teased. "They'd have to psychotic or at the very least deranged to do that."

Hannah stuck her tongue out at her.

"Rude." She retorted. "But you have a point. No girl is dumb enough to date me."


	32. Chapter 32

**Once again, I insist that I was a very self-absorbed twelve year old. I hope I've matured...(Have I Elizabeth? Also, check your phone, you sociable poop.)... at least in the sense that all my characters aren't actually just me.  
>Regardless (Ooh, that was weird. When do I ever say regardless?) I noticed more people have read 31 than 30, and well, I was in mild hysterics. Because I mean, what?<br>Merry Christmas/Hanukah/Winter Solstice/Thursday and Friday, guys! I hope you like this little explosion of words. \I regret to say, I think we may be nearing the end... :(  
>Love you always,<br>Hannah the Hobbit Xx **

Cal followed Ethan back into the side room. Two pairs of eyes glanced over paper cups of tea, one tearful and angry, the other judgement and very clearly sizing them up. Lucie looked down at her tea, refusing to make eye contact with Cal, whilst Hannah scoffed at the pair of them.

"Really? It takes two separate doctors to look after this little thing?" She demanded condescendingly. Lucie elbowed her.

"As hard as it may be to believe, these are actually my friends as well as my doctor." Lucie hissed in her ear. Hannah apologised discreetly, retracting the hostile glower from her eyes. However she was still highly suspicious of the pair of them. Especially Cal.

"Is this the guy I'm supposed to hate?" Hannah asked, not even pretending to be subtle about it. Lucie nodded, shrinking into her pillow. Hannah stood up, folding her arms territorial, and inspecting him up and down. Cal felt as though he was signing up to the army as she scrutinised him.

"At least he's cute." She relented. "You could have done worse." Lucie hid further in embarrassment.

"I assume you are Lieutenant Mortimer, the marine." Cal greeted politely. Hannah smirked.

"Oh look at that, he reads the newspaper." She drawled. She strode around behind him to the door. "Oh, and Captain Mortimer to you. I believe this when you salute, Caleb Knight." Hannah held open the door, mock politeness edging her movements. Cal stood to attention and saluted, sending Hannah hissing.

"Do not _dare_ mock that signal." She growled, a deep and guttural sound rising from her stomach. Cal raised an eyebrow at her, an equal hostile glare sent towards her as he left.

* * *

><p>Ethan fiddled slightly with the equipment to the left of Lucie's bed. Hannah leant against the wall, arms folded, but more open and friendly to him that she had been with Cal.<p>

"You're friends with the first female marine. Of course." He muttered to her. Hannah cracked a smile over Ethan's bent back. Lucie smiled back.

"Naturally." She replied. "It's so perfectly ironic."

"How is it ironic?" Hannah asked puzzled.

"That you kill people for a living, and I save them... Theoretically. And we're kinda best friends."

"Kinda? Bitch, we are the best friends." Hannah grinned back at her cockily, wandering back over to perch on the edge of her bed.

"Says the girl who just called me a bitch. Bitch." Lucie retorted, smirking back at her. Hannah punched her lightly on the arm. Lucie winced. "Oi! I'm not just hiding in here for the crack, I am actually injured you know!"

"Wuss." Hannah teased, before swiftly apologising, surprisingly sincere for once. Ethan glanced at Lucie, worried.

"I'm fine." She insisted. "Just little miss murderess over there doesn't realise how strong she is."

* * *

><p>Cal ran a hand through his hair distractedly. The wind just blew it straight back into place, as he slouched on the wooden bench. It was reasonably cold out here, and the wind wasn't helping, but it did aid clearing his head.<p>

"I am actually trying to help, y'know." A voice called from behind the bench. Cal didn't have to look up to know the khaki-clad officer he would see.

"Captain Mortimer, I would salute but I wouldn't like to mock the gesture." He replied coldly. He looked up from his hands as she sat next to him. "Why exactly are you helping? You don't even know me and you hate me."

Hannah didn't deny it, in fact she made an agreeing noise in the back of her throat.

"True." She allowed. "But I love her. And she loves you more than anything else. So I help."

Cal looked straight at her.

"You love her?" He asked.

"Not in that sense!" Hannah snapped. "I'm engaged for craps sake. No, she's my best friend."

Cal shrugged, looking away. Hannah followed his gaze, watching a stray leaf dance across the Tarmac.

"Have you actually apologised yet? Tried to explain what happened? Why it happened?" Hannah prompted. Cal shook his head. Hannah scoffed in disbelief.

"Get your worthless arse back in there, and explain." She ordered. Cal began to reply but Hannah cut him off. "Look mate. You may not be the knight in shining armour that she deserves, but you are the douchebag in tinfoil that she's in love with, so. Go. Explain. Now."

When Cal still didn't move, Hannah stood up, grabbed him by the ear and pulled him upright.

"That was an order, civilian. Fulfil it."


	33. Chapter 33

**What's up guys? How's the holidays going? Revision, yeah, me too. I wish to decapitate Antonio, Shylock, and most other characters in the Merchant of Venice. Ugh. Holiday Homework sucks.**

**But still, Enjoy. Oh and please review! It really means a lot!**

**Love you guys,**

**Hannah the Hobbit. Xx**

Lucie whirled around the room, her ebony black hair whipping the side of her face as she swayed to the music, not quite blasting but certainly playing exceptionally loudly. She hummed happily, her eyes closed as she let herself go. Cal hurried into the room, and gently pulling Lucie's arm towards her bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. Lucie opened her eyes suspiciously. She left them as narrowed slits.

"What does it look like?" She replied, closing her eyes again.

"It looks like you are doing something insanely idiotic." Cal scolded. "Sit down."

Lucie shook her head childishly. She spun away from him, lightly twirling around the room.

"I think Ethan gave me too much morphine." She admitted as Cal's hands grasped her upper arms, holding her in place. Lucie allowed herself to be guided back to the bed. Cal gently pushed her back on to the bed.

* * *

><p>Lucie raised her head slightly from where it was resting on Cal's chest. He paused from his gentle stroking of her hair. She looked into his eyes, still slightly out of it as she asked softly;<p>

"You're not going to leave, are you?"

Cal looked down at the young doctor.

"I'll have to go back to work in a min-"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." Lucie interrupted, pushing herself upright. She scooted backwards slightly to lean into his shoulder. "Are you going to leave... Me?" She repeated, nervousness flickering through her eyes. Cal crumbled, his heart lifting slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, unless you want me to." He replied relived. "I would never leave you."

Lucie sank back into his chest, not daring to keep his gaze. She let her head drop back into his shoulder. Cal looked down as he felt a small wet droplet splash on to his arm. He gently slid out from under her, still supporting her. He ducked under her curtain of shining black curls, head hung low as she tried to hide her tears.

"Hey." He said softly, concern edging his tone. "What's wrong?"

Lucie lifted her gaze, wiping a thumb across her cheek.

"I love you." She whispered. Cal smiled gently at her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Connie tutted as she glanced over to see Cal's back still to the door. He was in one of the side rooms. The side room containing Lucie Carter. She made to stride over there, but was interrupted by a scolding tone.<p>

"Leave them be." A khaki clad short woman insisted. Connie raised a carefully sculpted eyebrow.

"And who are you?" She demanded.

"Captain Mortimer." Hannah introduced, pushing herself off the counter. "I'm assuming you are Mrs Beauchamp?" She took Connie's silence as a yes. "Well, that's rude." Hannah muttered to the side.

"Why shouldn't I tell my doctor to get back to work?" Connie demanded. Hannah wandered closer to her, arms folded across her chest.

"Two reasons. One: they've just made up after a rather large argument, I would not want to interrupt that, um, 'conversation'." She answered. "And two: I've known Lucie since we were... About 16. When she's pissed, her right hook is better than, well, mine."

Connie didn't look impressed. Hannah stared at her, unrelenting.

"I'm sure, Dr I-can't-be-bothered-to-get-the-right-rank, will be out in a minute." Hannah called as she strode away.

* * *

><p>"What's up with Connie? She looks like she's in pain." Noel said off handedly, nudging Louise. She groaned.<p>

"Brilliant, because she's not usually in a bad enough mood." She drawled, before glancing up from the computer and actually looking at her boss. "She does look slightly constipated. Who was she talking to?"

Noel shrugged helplessly, shuffling the files in an attempt to look busy as Connie stormed past. The marine she'd been talking to poked her head around the corner, and spotted her retreating back. She crept back along the corridor, smiling sheepishly at Noel as she passed.

"I went the wrong way." She laughed guiltily. She stopped for a second and leant on the counter.

"Could you possibly give my friend a message? I don't want to interrupt."

Louise deliberately clattered her fake nails on the keyboard. Hannah bit back a snigger. Noel stood up, nodding as he did so.

"Of course, who's your friend?" He said cheerfully.

"Lucie Carter?" Hannah suggested. "Tell her to try not to die before I get back."

Noel smiled, amused. He could see why they were friends.

"I'll say you said bye." He replied with a wry grin.


	34. Chapter 34

**What's up guys? Sorry this is posted so late in the day! Costume making called! And Elizabeth is aware the real reason. But anyway, as I decree Christmas is over for my family, I hoped you guys have enjoyed it, got everything you wanted-unless it was something ridiculous like genocide, in which case I am very glad you didn't get what you wanted!  
>I'm rambling, sorry!<br>Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this so far, and from the sounds of it, you have, and I hope you like this instillation. Please review it, and could I possibly ask you all a favour? I'm only 83 views away from 5,000 views, so if you could somehow see if I could hit that mark, I will worship you all forever!  
>Love you guys,<br>Hannah xx **

Lucie perked up when Ethan entered her room.

"Can I go?" She asked, childish hopefulness lighting up her face. Ethan looked at her, play affronted.

"I've enter the room and the first thing you say is to ask if you can leave. Rude." He teased. Lucie pouted. Ethan laughed.

"Yes, I'm just going to discharge you. But first, Cal seems to be under the impression you two have made up... Have you?"

Lucie swung her legs off the bed, sitting upright. She shrugged.

"Sort of." She answer ambiguously. "I mean, I was kinda drugged at the time." She narrowed her eyes at him, but her face quickly snapped back into its cheerful little grin. "But yes. I have forgiven him for being a total jackass, however this will be brought up in every argument where I want him to do something for me." She grinned at Ethan happily. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You are a surprisingly forgiving person." He commented. Lucie cocked her head.

"No... Just I tend to get violent and that releases most of my anger. Then I get even, in the most cruel and sadistic manner possible." She answered. "You were discharging me..." She prompted eagerly.

* * *

><p>Cal was pulled into Lucie's apartment, barely even getting a chance to register that was were he had ended up before her mouth had found his. She pulled away before it deepened to the point where she <em>couldn't<em> leave his mouth. She looked up into his eyes and smiled tentatively.

"Not all of what I said earlier was because of the morphine you know." She said softly.

"Oh?" Was all Cal managed to say. Lucie's smile widened.

"I do love you." She said, confidentially. She then glanced away from him, fearful she'd said too much, too soon. Cal smiled, looking down at her head.

"Oh, good. Because I have never loved anyone like I love you." He replied. Lucie's head lifted, and she blushed a pale pink. "I love you, little Lucienne."

Lucie raised an eyebrow.

"Right that's it, come with me, Conceited Caleb." She retorted, snatching his hand and pulling him towards the oak door behind her.

"Where are we going?" Cal asked suspiciously. Lucie grinned seductively at him. His eyes widened. He grinned back. "I'm guessing I'm well and truly forgiven." He breathed.

"No, not really." Lucie teased. "I've just been cooped up in a hospital for far too long."

* * *

><p>Lucie skipped merrily out of her room, down the hall and out of her flat. She cheerily tapped, well, hit-as-hard-as-she-could a rhythm, sounding suspiciously like Jingle Bell Rock, on Ethan's door. He emerged looking exceptionally disgruntled.<p>

"Oh." He mumbled, not particularly enthusiastic. "Morning, Lucie."

"Good Morning, I see there is not Lily this morning." She chirped. She leant back on the doorway, hand curled around the white wood and called; "Oh Ca-al! You are of use at this point in time!"

Cal emerged reasonably quickly at her call. He bowed at her flamboyantly.

"You called, Milady?" He greeted in mock submission.

* * *

><p>Lucie squealed as Cal flung yet another pair of dirty underwear in her direction.<p>

"I swear if that _thing_ touches me, I will end you!" She warned, leaping out of the way. She delicately scooped it up by the end of the pen she'd found on the floor. She dumped it unceremoniously into the overflowing box of clothes.

"That's not what you said last night." He teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Ethan groaned, moving away from the pair of flirting doctors.

"Could you possibly not mention your sex life in front of your brother?" He asked, revolted. Lucie sniggered.

"Poor little Ethan." She sympathised mockingly. "Are we making you uncomfortable?"

Ethan glared at her. She beamed back. They fell into a innuendo filled batting match, mostly featuring the pen although every now and again rings had mention, Lucie and Cal sweeping around the room gathering varying items.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" Ethan asked, recovering from Cal's crudeness. Lucie looked up from the shirt she was inspecting.

"What? Poking him with a pen?" She asked incredulously.

"No!" Ethan hurried backtracked. "Gathering your stuff."

Cal turned to him.

"Oh didn't I say? I'm officially moving in with Lucie instead of just spending 97% of my nights there." Cal explained, ducking as Lucie aimed a sock at his head. He ducked too soon however, and it hit him in the mouth, meaning he said something closer to 'my nights the-URGH!'. Lucie cackled evilly and Cal swiped at his mouth. She grinned at him as he mock-glared at her. He chased her around the room, snatching her up into the air when he caught her.

"Put me down!" She squealed. Cal smirked at her.

"Apologise."

"Never!" She replied, lightly kissing him. She smiled down at him, still hovering midair. Cal smiled back before realising she wasn't being cute, that was her grin of 'I'm up to something and you haven't figured it out yet'. She swung her foot across his chest, placing it on his hip and pulling herself up on to his shoulders.

"I'm not moving." She informed him lightly.

"Well, I am both going to be moving about this room and moving flats, so if you fall it's your own fault." Cal teased. Lucie bent down and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding down. As her feet touched the floor, she broke away.

"Fine." She relented.

* * *

><p>Cal blearily opened his eyes. Light spiralled out of the half open door, gently illuminating the room. The opposite side of the bed was empty, but still warm, so Lucie hadn't long vacated it. As he sighed happily, her soft voice drifted through the door, singing along to 'Your Song' by Ellie Goulding. The room was warm, welcoming and smelt faintly of vanilla. He admires for the first time the bookcases reaching the ceiling, and barely containing the books overflowing with fantasies. Her clothes were splattered across the room, and a picture hung, ever so slightly crooked, on the far wall.<p>

"Oi!" Lucie called, poking her head around the door. "I made breakfast, you big lump."

She disappeared again before Cal could reply. He smiled to himself.

He could get used to this.

**Hi, Me again. I am really, really sorry to say that this is it for Life is Short & Caleb Knight is Cute. Yup, you read that right. This is the end. Although, that said, I am currently working on something, still Casualty fanfic, and still featuring Caleb Knight, Lily Chao, Ethan Hardy and, of course, my own creation, Lucienne Carter! The current working title of it is Assumptions, though that may change once it's published! But still, if you liked this, please read the new ones when I post them!**

**Love always.**

**Hannah the Hobbit! Xx**


End file.
